BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Feral is kidnaped by Dark Kat and that is only the beginning of the strangeness the SWAT Kats fall into when they try to rescue the Commander.
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 1: Anguished Secrets

_Late afternoon..._

Sighing to himself, Feral looked around to make sure everything at the scene had been taken care of and climbed into his hummer. "What a mess that idiot Chop Shop made of the new copter Pumadyne had developed and the SWAT Kats didn't help matters either." He muttered to himself irritably as he headed through the old warehouse district for Enforcer Headquarters.

_Moments later..._

"What tha...!" He exclaimed as four all terrain vehicles suddenly came out of no where and hemmed his vehicle in forcing it down a dead end alley. The attackers rushed the vehicle before Feral could get out. They overwhelmed him with superior numbers and hauled him away in his own hummer.

_Two hours later..._

"Have you got a lock on her signal yet, Razor?" T-Bone asked as he piloted the Turbokat towards the northern mountains outside of Megakat City.

"Trying to triangulate now, buddy." Razor said distractedly. Moments later... "Bingo! Got it! Head right for that old volcano T-Bone. Felina's signal is coming from there." Razor shouted.

"Okay, you want to blast a tunnel or be sneakier about getting in?" T-Bone queried his partner as he put the jet in VTOL mode and waited.

"Better sneak in buddy. Looks like its Dark Kat that has the lieutenant. Don't want him knowing we're here." Razor cautioned.

"Right." T-Bone agreed and landed the jet near a fissure that would get them inside the mountain.

They both approached the entrance carefully. Squeezing inside the narrow opening they proceeded as quietly as they could. Suddenly they were set upon.

"Look out T-Bone. It's a trap!" Razor shouted as he fired his glovetrix at the deluge of creeplings charging them.

"Ugh!" T-Bone groaned as he was pulled to the ground by numerous creatures then knocked out.

He and his partner were carried unceremoniously into a large cavern.

"Excellent work my creeplings." Dark Kat told his minions. "Now tie them together tightly and chain them to the ceiling. Smiling grimly, the powerful kat turned back to his helpless victim. Laying tied to a metal table was Feral, stripped to his trousers and panting in pain from the torture he had endured for the past hour. "Now where were we Commander before we were so rudely interrupted?" Dark Kat smirked down at Feral. "Ah yes, let's see if this can make you scream." The evil kat reached for an electrode and touched Feral's bare feet. Feral jerked hard and clenched his teeth together. "Hmmm, need to raise the amps some..." Dark Kat mused as he turned a knob on the device and reapplied the device again.

Fifteen minutes later the SWAT Kats woke to shrieks of agony. Looking down from their birds eye view from the ceiling they watched in horror as Feral's spine bowed upward in response to Dark Kat's torture. Suddenly, something broke inside Feral. His body altered into a dark and horrifying creature. The transformed Feral looked like a demon with horns and wings...a hellcat of legend with glowing eyes of fire and long deadly talons. He was naked and one could see the dark brown fur was now tipped in a fiery red. Feral lunged up from the metal table where he'd been strapped...the restraints snapping like gunshot and reached for Dark Kat.

"Creeplings...get him...destroy him..." He screamed as he scuttled out of harms way.

Creeplings and ninjas charged the flying creature that had been the Commander. From their swinging perch, the SWAT Kats watched in horror and fear as the thing that had been Feral shredded creeplings and ninjas into many bloody pieces. He swooped down and caught the shrieking Dark Kat just as the criminal was trying to escape the cavern and carried him to the ceiling and dropped him. Dark Kat hit the floor with an alarming thud and didn't move.

Feral was panting in triumph. His chest and claws were covered in blood and other things. He hovered only twenty feet from the dangling duo. Looking around, he spotted T-Bone and Razor. When he reached them he halted suddenly. He hovered less than an arms length away and studied them.

T-Bone had never been soo terrified before. He wasn't overly religious but to see a creature that shouldn't exist was disturbing. His blood chilled and he could hardly breathe. Razor was similarly affected and whimpered a little in suppressed terror.

Feral seemed to be troubled in some way. He shook his head as if to dislodge something that was bugging him but the SWAT Kats could see nothing. Growling irritably at himself, he came closer to them and used his clawed fingers to sever the chain holding them to the ceiling then carried them to the floor and cut their restraints. He continued to mutter and growl the whole time as he released them.

Feral stumbled away from them, the growl changing to a howl of anger. He dropped to his knees tipped his head back and screamed at the ceiling. A beam of sunlight spotlighted him from a hole in the roof of the cave. Moments later his form altered until Feral's original self appeared. His clothes hadn't reappeared with him. The Commander howled in anguish, dropped his head into his arms and began sobbing.

The grief stricken cries drew the SWAT Kats closer to their antagonist. Feral never noticed them as they came closer.

"What should we do, Razor?" T-Bone asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, T-Bone. Feral seems soo desolate and we don't know why. How did he change like he did?" Razor whispered back as he stared down at the sobbing kat.

Before T-Bone could think of a reply, they noticed the sunlight growing brighter and brighter. They stepped back quickly in stunned surprise as an incredible figure began to appear within the light. Because of the brightness of the light they could barely make out a beautiful kat-like creature. It moved close to Feral and caressed his shuddering shoulders.

"My son, please don't weep!" The beautiful kat said in a voice that echoed eerily.

Feral jerked his head up, tears dampening his face fur and his eyes haunted. "Don't touch me!" He choked and backed away from the heavenly figure.

The figure pulled back and looked at the distressed kat with sorrow. "I do not like to see you in so much pain, Ulysses." The figure said unhappily.

"It took me years to contain my hellion side and only moments for that piece of filth to destroy my control." Feral snarled bitterly.

"My son, I have tried to make you understand that what you attempted to do was not the way to control your other half. It thrives on anger, loneliness, and fear. You have lived a barren life and it was only a matter of time before you lost to your hellion side." The figure said gently.

"I've been busy building a life and career. There has been no time for finding a lover, companion or friend." He growled turning away from her.

"And that is why you will never have complete control of your hellion side. Only love and friendship will make it powerless to overtake you. Those emotions make it weak and submissive." She stated firmly, her ethereal form moved around him so that he had to face her again.

"It would have been better if I had never been born!" He shouted angrily at her. He clenched his paws tightly.

"All life is sacred my son even yours." She admonished him gently.

"Sacred!" He spit as if it were a dirty word. "You were raped by a hellcat and I was the result. As a kitten I was barely tolerated...as a teen no one would be my friend because they feared my other half. It was only as an adult that I was able to escape Sanctuary and move here where I could pretend to be a kat like any other. Now that is gone. It will try to break free at every opportunity and endanger the kats I've sworn to protect. Why should I be happy about that?" His anguish making his voice tight and hard.

His heavenly mother sighed then reached out and held her son firmly so that he could not escape or turn away from her.

"You must reach out to others, Ulysses. You have much to offer these creatures you live among but you have done nothing but wallow in your bitterness and self hatred. You have never used those powers you inherited from me. You shut them away and made it far too easy for your dark side to sway your thinking for too long. You think you had control...you didn't...that horrible short temper of yours and your narrow thinking are all the hellion part of your heritage." She released him and her eyes snapped with a temper of her own.

"For you to use the good side of your heritage you need the love of an incorruptible person or persons. Do not heed the limitations of katkind and their form of relationships. Their society rules cannot govern you in this because you are too different. I understand the need to hide the type of relationship you require and that that could cause some difficulties but you must do this!" She ordered blasting him with some kind of glowing energy that made Feral gasp and curl up in shock but not pain.

"Do this now Ulysses before you are destroyed by those you wish to protect." She warned then faded away till there was only sunlight once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 2: Keeping Secrets

The SWAT Kats stared at Feral in shocked awe. The Chief Enforcer of Megakat City wasn't a kat. The creature of heaven and hell shivered and rolled to his feet. He stood before them in all his nude glory but his face reflected his anger and pain. They didn't know what to say to him.

Feral flicked his fingers and instantly he was dressed in his uniform once more. They gasped capturing his attention.

"You cannot tell anyone what I am!" Feral said bluntly.

"Geez, Feral, who'd believe us?" T-Bone said shaking his head.

"Yeah, Commander, even we are having some trouble believing what we witnessed and we saw it first hand." Razor agreed then asked cautiously, "Umm, pretty interesting abilities you have, Feral. Is there anything else you can do? I mean other than the obvious hellcat ones we saw?"

Sighing, Feral gestured to Razor, "Let me see your wrists. I know they were injured hanging in the air like that."

Razor hesitantly moved closer and held his wrist out to Feral.

"This won't hurt, I promise." Feral said softly as he gently grasped Razor's wrist with his paw. T-Bone moved closer to watch. A soft glow emanated from Feral's paw enveloping the smaller kat's wrist for several moments then the glow vanished and Feral released Razor.

Razor moved his wrist carefully, "Wow! It's healed! There's no pain or stiffness to it at all." He said in amazement.

"Now I'll do the other one then T-Bone's." Feral said and reached for Razor's other wrist. The cinnamon kat quickly complied and held his arm out. Moments later Feral had repeated his healing on the other wrist.

He turned to T-Bone. Reluctantly, still a little leery of Feral, he raised both of his arms toward the Commander. Looking T-Bone in the face he placed both of his paws on the tense tom kats wrists. T-Bone felt a warm sensation pour into his arms and when it stopped his wrists were no longer sore. He lowered his arms and stared at Feral in stunned surprise.

"Wow! That's some trick, Commander." He said in admiration.

Feral just shrugged his shoulders. "It's just one of my angelic abilities, albeit the most important one."

"So you have other abilities then?" T-Bone asked repeating Razor's earlier question.

"Yes, but I'd rather not say what they are." He looked around then stared at the lifeless body of Dark Kat. "Now that is going to be a problem explaining." He sighed.

"Hmm, I know it bites your ass but I think you'd better be vague about exactly how he died and just say he was killed during the battle since you don't want the truth known. I for one am glad the creep is finally gone. He was the worst of the omegas and won't be missed." T-Bone suggested grimly.

Feral looked at him then back at the body. "I hate to say it but you're right and I don't like having to trust you to keep your yaps shut. Unfortunately, you are honorable and good so I can't use my powers to erase your memories of this." He said unhappily.

"Erase our memories????" Razor blurted in shock. T-Bone echoed him.

"You can do that???" T-Bone said angrily.

"I just said I couldn't because you are good. If you had any deceit in you, yes I could!" Feral said blandly.

Both SWAT Kats just stared at him, upset and a little afraid of this strange kat that they were beginning to realize they didn't know at all.

"You'd better leave before my enforcers get here." He ordered and not giving them another chance to say anything more, Feral flicked his fingers and the SWAT Kats disappeared and found themselves in their jet.

"Crud!" T-Bone gulped in shocked surprise.

"You can say that again!" Razor said equally stunned. "He's been hiding what he is very well and I'm scared to find out just what else he can do. Let's get out of here, T-Bone." He urged his partner.

"Yeah! You're right!" T-Bone said fervently and took the Turbokat into the sky heading it for home.

In the cavern, alone once more, Feral rubbed his face and realized just how much his life had changed over the last hour. 'Crud! My life has just gotten more complicated if that is even possible.' He muttered to himself as he reached for his radio to call his enforcers to clean up the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 3: A Darkness This Way Comes

Dark Kat's remains were in the morgue and he was at his desk trying to write a statement that would make sense but didn't explain the exact particulars of how the omega had died. Sighing he turned away from his computer screen and stared out the window.

'What am I going to do now.' Feral moaned to himself. 'I've actually killed someone with my alter ego.' He scowled at his reflected image. 'I do not want my mother's interference.' Then sighed and rubbed his face remembering her parting burst of warm energy that had felt far too good. 'She just doesn't understand that in this job I must appear tough and firm so that my troops will obey without question. It's for their safety and the welfare of the city. Showing a soft side could be interpreted as weak by them and our enemies.' He argued with himself fiercely.

He shoved the unwanted thoughts back into the recesses of his mind once more. He had too much work to deal with it now. Turning back to his waiting computer, he continued to fill out a rather sketchy report.

_Elsewhere in the city a major fire broke out in the warehouse district..._

"How did it start?" Feral bellowed to the Fire Chief while staring up at the fully engulfed building.

"We don't know!" The Fire Chief shouted back. "We have to contain the fire before it spreads to the other buildings." He stalked away from Feral and bellowed at his firekats directing them to another area that was flaring anew with flames and dangerously close to the next building.

At that moment a roar filled the air, the SWAT Kats jet appeared high over the burning building. Seconds later a strange bomb deployed from the jet, dropping down and halting just over the site and immediately spraying a copious amount of foam all over. Minutes later most of the fire was out. What was left, the firekats were able to begin putting out. The Turbokat waggled its wings then took off.

"Well that was a big help. Wish we had that type of equipment. Maybe next time you see them, Commander you could ask them if they would be willing to give us the designs for it." The Fire Chief said seriously then went back to monitoring the clean up, not waiting for Feral's response.

Feral scowled, 'Damn those two hotshots. They're special 'toys' are better than anything we can come up with and makes the rest of us look bad.' He grumbled to himself and stalked back to his cruiser. Before he reached his vehicle a cry of anguish went up.

He stopped and looked back toward the burned warehouse, a group of firekats came rushing out from between the buildings. They were carrying a fellow firekat. Feral hurried over as a medical team converged on the group. The injured kat was placed on a gurney. He was badly burned and they were frantically stripping his ruined firesuit off him.

A wave of sorrow for the injured kat poured over Feral and before he could stop himself he reached a paw into the group of kats surrounding the gurney. He touched the badly burned shoulder and poured healing energy into the body. Everyone was so preoccupied with doing things to the poor tom that no one noticed the glowing energy.

After several minutes, Feral removed his paw. There were sudden exclamations of surprise when the kat under their paws began to move and push everyone off him. He was almost completely healed and was only coughing a little to clear his lungs of smoke.

Feral slipped away while everyone else continued to comment on how lucky the firekat had been not to sustain any serious injuries. Feral knew otherwise. The injured tom has been dying when he had touched him. It made him feel wonderful to have been able to save the firekat. With a buoyant lift to his step, he walked back to his vehicle and carefully made his way out of the area for Headquarters.

As the week wore on more disasters began cropping up all over the city. The nuclear reactor had the power shut down for several frightening minutes before it inexplicably came back on. An oil tanker burst into flames in the harbor for no apparent reason. The SWAT Kats quickly stopped that one and prevented any more oil from pouring out to pollute the bay.

By Friday, there had been over fifteen near disasters and no one could determine why they were occurring.

_Megakat Salvage Yard...late afternoon..._

"What the heck is going on?" T-Bone growled as he tore off his mask and tossed it violently into his locker.

"You got me, buddy. It doesn't seem to be the work of the omegas!" Razor said equally upset.

"None of the disasters have taken any lives but there have been a lot of injuries." Jake continued fuming angrily as he headed for the ladder leading upstairs.

"Yeah I know. We've been lucky so far because we get on the scene quickly or Feral, surprisingly, is there as fast as possible. I shudder to think just how bad it could really get if any of us failed to get on scene on time." Chance agreed following his buddy up.

"It's only because of Feral's healing abilities that there haven't been any fatalities, Chance." Jake said seriously as he reached into the fridge for some milk.

Chance stopped and stared at his partner in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"I saw him heal on two different occasions. No one else saw him. He would slip a paw onto the victim while the medics were working on them, do his thing, then slip away before any one was aware he was there but I saw him." Jake said handing his partner a milk.

"Wow! That is one handy ability of his. But why is he using it now? He apparently never has before...at least I don't think he has...?" Chance said puzzled as he moved into the living room and flopped down onto the couch.

Jake shrugged his shoulders as he dropped into the old stuffed chair, "Probably because his mother warned him to start using his angelic powers and...I don't know...maybe he feels compelled to."

Shaking his head in amazement, Chance picked up the controller and turned on the TV. "Well I guess we can be grateful he is doing it. I don't want to think how many would have died by now and I definitely don't want to think about what Feral really is!" He shuddered remembering Feral's secret.

"Yeah! You're right there." Jake sighed and shivered too then settled down to watch some mindless TV and relax before the next emergency.

Staring out over the city from his apartment balcony, Commander Feral watched dusk fall. 'What the heck is going on? Every investigation into each incident has yielded nothing but more questions. It's not omegas...at least none that could be tied to them...so what...?' He snarled in frustration to himself.

As he stood there, arms crossed over his chest, he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. Before him in the fading light were a pair of red, glowing eyes, he startled and stepped back. A mouth appeared next, grinning at him. It chuckled evilly.

"Greetings! Half Breed!" It hissed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Feral snapped trying hide the rush of fear.

It only snickered, "Wouldn't you like to know! We will be meeting soon!"...then it simply disappeared leaving a grim and shaken Commander.


	4. Chapter 4

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 4: Hell Comes Calling

Feral was still upset when he went to bed that night. He knew someone from Hell was seeking him but not who or why. He wasn't certain if it was just a sending or a real demon was somehow in the mortal realm. Just the fact that someone was seeking him was enough to keep him from getting any rest that night.

Morning found him bleary-eyed and tired. He hoped a cup of black coffee would help because a long day with no sleep made him less able to handle stress and his hellion side. Taking his coffee to the bathroom he started a hot shower and got ready for work.

Swinging through the doors of Enforcer Headquarters a little later, he was more awake. The coffee and shower had helped some. He nearly groaned at the pile of reports on his desk from the evening shift.

As he read through the reports and was drinking another cup of coffee, he paused. That same chill he'd felt last night made his fur rise. Several reports were on the same thing. Burglar alarms all around the city had gone off at varying intervals throughout the night.

The night reports covered the usual B&Es, domestic disputes, bar fights, and what nots that were the norm for a city this size. It wasn't too unusual to get a handful of false alarms as well but this was way past normal. According to what was in front of him there had been no less than two hundred alarms set off and every one of them had been a false one.

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. He had a very bad feeling a demon was indeed in this realm and it was causing disruptions that were guaranteed to catch his attention. What he couldn't understand was...why? Sighing in frustration, Feral realized there was nothing he could do until the thing showed itself. Growling irritably, he tried to return to work but was stopped by a sudden rise by his hellion side who was excited by the thought of a demon. It wanted to find it and rip it to shreds for daring to invade its territory.

Gripping the arms of his chair hard, Feral fought a silent battle to keep his devilish side confined. Several long minutes passed and sweat ran down his face but finally he won. He sat panting, exhausted. When he'd stop shaking, he climbed to his feet and went to his bathroom to wash his face.

Returning to his desk he called his secretary for more coffee. This was showing all the signs of being a really bad day. By later that afternoon, Feral wished he'd kept that thought to himself. There had been reports of small fires set in dozens of places all over the city. None were big enough to cause serious damage but enough to, again, get his attention. It was maddening.

When evening fell, he left work quite late and was headed for home when a call came in of a break in at a large electronics warehouse. He hopped into his hummer, told dispatch he would look into it, and headed off with siren screaming.

"Hey, T-Bone we've got an alarm at Shonron's Electronics. Feral just came on saying he was heading there. Want to check it out?" Razor asked.

"Sure, might see if he needs any help." T-Bone said as he turned the Turbokat toward the warehouse district. "But we won't jump in if he's got it covered. I sure don't want to mix it up with him anymore."

"Roger that, buddy." Razor concurred.

Feral arrived at the warehouse in minutes. He had cut his sirens a few blocks before he had reached the building. He drew his weapon and quickly ascertained that someone had broken the lock and was probably inside at this moment. He cautiously entered. All he could see at first was a tidy office and beyond it an open door that probably led into the warehouse. Carefully he approached it. Sure enough through the door were pallets of boxes reaching the ceiling. They were in long rows. There was only a dim light coming from the ceiling where the illumination had been reduced to conserve energy.

Still going slowly, Feral walked into the large space and tried to decide which way to go. It was silent at first then suddenly he heard a soft noise to his right. Gun pointing the way he moved quietly in that direction until he reached the back wall. Here was a sorting area with machines that help box up equipment for shipping. He could see no one until he reached the end of the machines.

A strong smell of sulfur assaulted his nose, his fur rose in fear and he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing arrogantly in front of him was a hellkat. It was large, nearly twice his size, with large glowing red eyes and smiling broadly revealing sharp white fangs.

"You!" He breathed in shock realizing who this was.

"Yes! So good to see you again half breed." The dark creature purred in a low gravely voice. It began to circle Feral slowly, he could feel his hellion side try to rise up but his own fear managed to keep it at bay.

Feral kept the creature in view at all times, "Why have you followed me here? What bargain did you make to allow you to be in this world?" He demanded of his old tormentor.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" It gave an evil chuckle, continuing its circling.

"What do you want with me?" Feral asked tightly fearing the answer.

"Oh, it is not I that wants you. The Nightstalker has bidden me to take you to Hellsdeep or kill you. Guess which choice I'm hoping for?" It smirked with an eager look that sent shivers down Feral's spine.

"What does he want with me?" Feral asked, terrified but pleased that he sounded calm.

"It is not my place to ask only obey." It said coldly tightening its circling.

"Are you the one responsible for all the disasters that have been occurring lately around the city?" Feral asked, figuring if he kept it busy answering questions he'd find a way to overcome it.

"Worked like a charm to get your attention didn't it?" It smirked pleased with itself.

"You've hurt lots of kats not to mention the serious property damage!" Feral blustered.

"Ahh, what a shame, my heart bleeds for the poor defenseless kats." It said sarcastically while posing obscenely with its claws over its heart. It was now very close to the Commander.

Before Feral could say anything more the SWAT Kats burst in firing their glovetrix and cementing the demon against the far wall. Feral knew this would not hold it but it gave him the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

Spreading his feet slightly apart and taking a stance he held his arms out and pointed his paws at the demon and barked an incantation in a different language. His body began glowing with a white light. It coalesced into his paws so that he could fire it at the creature. The spelled energy hit the thing square in the chest. It screamed in fury and pain and seconds later disappeared.

The glow left Feral's body and he dropped in exhaustion to his knees. There was shocked silence for several minutes.

"Crud, Feral what was that thing and what did you do to it?" T-Bone finally asked breaking the silence and staring at the smear left on the wall.

"It was a demon sent here to take me to hell or kill me." Feral said grimly still on his knees. "As for what I did to it...the only thing I could do...banish it back to hell. Unfortunately, it will be able to come back, that's if it isn't punished for failing."

"Guess it's a good thing we dropped in, huh." T-Bone said quietly.

"Yeah, for once you were a welcome interruption." Feral sighed gratefully as he climbed slowly to his feet.

"Do you have any idea what it wanted with you, Commander." Razor asked cautiously.

"No! I tried never to involve myself with anyone from my other side. But that one made it his goal in life to find as many ways he could to torment me whenever he could catch me outside Sanctuary. I was rebellious and acted out a lot when I was younger so Shrader found ample opportunities to make my life a nightmare whenever I stepped foot outside. That he works for Nightstalker was something I never knew. That's someone I never want to meet." Feral said with a shiver.

"Who is this Nightstalker guy. It's obvious you're afraid of him." T-Bone asked in surprised concern.

"One of the many demon lords. Only he's the worst of the lot. Pray you never come to his attention SWAT Kat. He's very powerful but cannot crossover into this realm personally but that doesn't stop him from sending his lower level minions here to do his business." Feral said grimly.

"Believe me just seeing that thing was enough. I really don't want to meet any more of them." T-Bone said fervently.

"Then wear a cross and pray because until whatever is going on is over we may be seeing more of them especially if you insist in interfering whenever I run into them." Feral said bluntly.

"Gee, Feral you're a real optimist." T-Bone said sarcastically, trying to hide a shiver of fear that Feral was right.

Feral snorted moving toward the entrance. "Wear a cross!" He threw over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

Allowing himself to shiver, Razor pulled on his partner's arm. "Let's get out of here buddy. All of this is making me feel real creepy." He said urgently.

"I'm with you, Razor. The more involved we get the more scared I'm getting and I really hate that feeling." T-Bone growled walking fast to the exit they had used to gain entrance to the building. Very quickly they were soon airborne and making their way back home.

Feral had secured the building and given a brief report to the dispatch before heading home himself. He was truly afraid. 'What did Hellstalker want with him?' He wondered. It was going to be another sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 5: A City Under Siege

"You miserable excuse for a demon!" A dark and forbidding voice boomed in fury as it fired flaming bursts of heat at its minion.

"Ahhh...master...don't...I did as you asked...caused trouble to get the halfling's attention and it worked." Shrader whimpered trying to avoid it's dark master's blasts of fire that singed his skin whenever he managed to hit him.

"But he is not here!!!" The voice snarled.

"Nnnno...two mortals interfered giving Feral a chance to cast a banishment spell." Shrader quickly explained huddling in a ball to present a smaller target.

"Hmmm...I wasn't aware he knew that particular spell. His cursed mother would not have taught it to him. No matter, that just makes him even more valuable to me." The voice muttered musingly to himself. He strode out of the shadows so that the waterfall of flames that illuminated the room lit his stark form.

The figure was tall, nearly eight feet, broad shouldered with powerful black wings folded at his back, dark fur tipped with red and long ebony hair that fell down his back. There were a set of short curved horns between his ears, long glistening fangs that extended past his mouth and glowing red, pupiless eyes. He wore a loose robe of blood red material that swirled around him as he moved.

Lord Nightstalker strode across the black marbled floor making no sound as he headed for a basin supported by a pedestal of bones. He breathed on the clear surface until an image appeared. His quarry was standing on his apartment balcony in the late night air obviously unable to sleep. 'So you slipped my carefully laid trap, young Ulysses...and its disturbed you enough to make you alert. I'm going have to pull back and wait. Patience is on my side, my dear halfling. I will have you eventually.' The Lord said to himself. 'My fellow lords are blind to the power held in that pitiful shape but I know! The halfling's power added to mine will make me ruler of all hell.' The thought made him smile.

"Shrader!!" He snapped his mind already forging ahead with new plans.

"Yes Lord Nightstalker!" Shrader prostrated himself at his dark lord's feet.

"Another plan is necessary. One with more stealth involved! Feral's hellion side is making demands and I intend to give it more opportunities to break free. I will make the haflings live a living nightmare." Nightstalker chuckled darkly. "Follow me! We have work to do!" He barked as he strode from the room closely followed by Shrader scuttling quickly to keep up.

Very soon, the dark lord's influence was being felt by the katizens of Megakat City. For reasons the enforcers couldn't determine, criminal activity increased keeping the city at a near constant state of alert. After several months of this the defenders of the city were becoming dangerously short tempered, exhausted and depressed.

Standing gazing out his office window, Commander Feral rubbed his aching temples from the throbbing headache he'd not been able to get rid of. His desk was strewn with reports, far more than normal.

'What is going on?' He mused frustratingly. 'The city seems to be under siege but there is no one enemy to direct our forces against. It doesn't help that my hellion side has been pressing me hard to be released. Yesterday was frightening enough, I really don't want a repeat of it.' He thought in deep concern as his mind went back to yesterday's altercation.

"_I want this building surrounded now!" He'd shouted to his enforcers as they arrived at the suspected hideout of Hard Drive._

"_Everyone is in place, sir, but the advance scouts haven't spotted anyone inside yet." His Sergeant reported to him minutes later._

"_He was seen entering and that's good enough for me!" He snapped and lead the way through the huge doors. The building was large and full of earth moving machinery and crates. _

_He and his small force moved in cautiously then spread out to cover more area and present a smaller target. _

"_Hard Drive! Come out! You are surrounded, there is no escape...surrender!" Feral boomed through a megaphone._

_There was no response and he signaled his troops to continue on into the building and that is when all hell broke out. Suddenly the machines around them started up and moved toward the officers. There was no one at the controls...no one to fire on. His officers scattered to the relative safety of the walls. Heeding their Commander's commands they still tried to move forward but the machines began to head for the officers. _

"_Pull back...retreat..." Feral shouted. _

_One of the machines rammed some barrels of fuel and set them ablaze. The building threatened to become an inferno. Everyone ran for the exit but before Feral could follow as well, a machine cut off his escape and the flames reached for him. His hellion side clamored frantically to be released as Feral ran from the rampaging machine but others were closing in on him. Distracted, his hellion side took advantage and burst free of him. _

_It immediately flung open its wings and soared above the chaos on the floor for the high windows near the ceiling. Crashing through the glass it was flying free above the growing inferno. Looking back it could see the fire department had arrived. A roar above made him jerk his attention skyward to the arrival of the SWAT Kats._

"_T-Bone look it's a hellkat!" Razor shouted in shock._

"_Do you think its Feral?" T-Bone asked anxiously as he brought the Turbokat close to the building to let Razor drop a foam bomb._

"_God! I hope it is!" Razor said nervously as he fired the missile._

_The hellkat watched as the missile released the odd device that spread foam and smothered the fire. Fiery eyes narrowed, the hellkat flew toward the hovering jet and halted a short distance from them and glared._

"_Woah! Think should we stay or go, Razor? That thing gives me the creeps!" T-Bone said with a shudder._

"_Uhh...I think we should go and fast. Since it hasn't attacked us I'm certain its Feral and he won't be very happy when he returns to normal!" Razor said tightly._

"_That's an understatement, buddy. We're out of here!" T-Bone agreed and quickly put the jet into forward motion and sped away._

_The hellkat watched them leave in annoyance then looked back down at the ordered chaos below it. Already it could feel its alter ego struggling hard to regain control. Growling angrily it fought back and tried to leave the scene but its angelic side grabbed hold of its wings and dragged it back to the ground out of sight of his enforcers. After a ten minute fight,_ _the good side finally won and returned his form to its mortal kat one. _

_Feral panted in exhaustion on his paws and knees. He finally was able to get to his feet though he was still a bit rocky. He barely had enough strength to materialize clothes on his nude body. He returned to his troops who were relieved to see him alive._

He snapped back to the present and sighed. It turned out that the report of Hard Drive's presence was a hoax and no one could explain the rampaging machines though Feral suspected demonic interference. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone else that.

His hellion side had been rumbling frequently and loudly. It was becoming a daily battle to keep it bottled up and he was becoming exhausted from the constant struggle. He tried to increase his angelic strength with his healing skills but it didn't seem to be enough to silence his bad side.

He needed rest soon but sleeping gave the hellkat an easy opportunity to break free. He couldn't keep this up without a long period of uninterrupted sleep. He thought urgently about his options and suddenly one presented itself. Smiling grimly to himself he made plans for the evening.

_Quitting time...salvage yard..._

Chance was locking the gate after accepting the pizza they'd ordered from the delivery kat. He walked back inside the garage and locked the door and made his way upstairs.

"Dinner's here, buddy!" He called to his partner who was upstairs in his bedroom.

"Be right there!" Jake called down.

Chance grabbed some milk for them and carried it to the living room and flicked on the TV. Jake walked into the room just as the news came on. Chance was about to change the channel when something caught his attention. Grabbing some pizza he sat back and listened. Jake joined him, a frown on his face at what he was hearing.

"This Ann Gora, Kats Eye News, at the scene of yet another violent encounter between enforcers and a gang. This time it was a robbery with lots of fire power at the Megakat Jewelry Exchange. The enforcers did finally win but at a terrible cost. Two civilians and four enforcers were injured by gun fire and one enforcer was killed. The escalating violence in Megakat City has the city council and Mayor's office deeply worried.

Despite the best efforts of Commander Feral and the SWAT Kats, there seems to be no stopping this wave of crime. No one in authority seems to know why it is happening. The only thing they can tell the public is to be on constant vigilance. Always look around you, never go places known to be haunts of gangs, lock your cars while you are driving, lock your homes and garages and try not to be out at night until this problem can be contained.

It is a dark time in the city. We here at Kats Eye News will keep you informed as things develop. This Ann Gora bidding you good evening."

Chance and Jake sat there in anguished silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts, dinner forgotten.

"Crud, Jake its much worse than we thought." Chance groaned finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know Chance and I'm afraid of what it means." Jake said quietly.

Chance stared at his partner in puzzled confusion. "And that is what exactly?"

Jake looked at his partner with deep concern. "Do you remember when Feral told us a demon lord was after him?"

"Yeah...hold it..." The tabby said in wide-eyed shock, "You don't mean... you think the violence is being caused by this demon lord?"

"Doesn't it make sense? For no apparent reason, Megakat City is suddenly under siege and it isn't the omegas causing it. Gangs were a problem before but never to this degree. It would be just like hell to use the less intelligent of the criminal element by slipping into their dreams and convincing them they could make the biggest score of their lives if they just follow instructions, even though it's a lie. It doesn't matter to this demon lord how many katizens are harmed or criminals killed as long as he can cause as much chaos as he can. I wouldn't be surprised if it's all a plan to make Feral lose control of his demonic side. But for what purpose, I can't figure out." Jake said seriously.

"Crud, Jake maybe you have something there." Chance said thoughtfully. "I wonder if Feral is aware of how well he's being played by this Nightstalker guy?"

"He's too close to the problem and his hellion side may be keeping him from thinking too well so no, I don't think Feral's had a chance to guess at that yet." Jake sighed as he returned to his dinner.

"I hate to say it but I guess we should clue him in?" Chance asked hesitantly as he returned to his dinner as well.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Jake said heavily.

_Late evening..._

Feral stood before the huge ornate doors of St. Michael's Church in mid town. He looked around, it was late and there was no one else around. He knew the church did not lock its doors. For this venture, he was dressed in an old, faded pair of jeans, torn shirt, thin raincoat and floppy hat. He smelled a bit like alcohol from the bottle he'd sprinkled on himself.

He walked up the stairs and rang the bell. A priest answered the door and looked at him expectantly.

"Need a place to flop for the night, please." Feral said in a husky voice making it slur slightly.

"Of course, my son, all are welcome here." The priest said quietly. "Please follow me."

The priest led Feral down the center of the church then turned when they reached the pulpit and made for a small door. Through the door was a short hallway with many doors. The priest walked down to the fourth door on the left and opened it. Feral moved up to the doorway and looked in to a small room that held a cot with clean bedding, a small table with a lamp, a wooden chair and nothing else.

"You may sleep here, my son. The bathroom is just down the hall a little ways further. Be assured you will be safe here." The priest said quietly.

"I'm counting on it!" Feral whispered softly. The priest eyed him in puzzlement but merely nodded and left him closing the door quietly behind him. Feral sighed in relief. Already he felt at peace, his hellion side had been forced to retreat. Now at last he would get a night's sleep as he sat down on the bed and removed all his clothes and laid them on the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 6: And It Just Gets Worse

Dawn was just peeking through the huge stained glass windows of the church when Feral slipped out of its huge doors the next morning. He felt rested and ready to take on another stressful day. He quickly made his way down the quiet, empty street for an alley a few blocks from the church. His hummer was still parked where he'd left it. Sighing in relief, he climbed in and started it up. He drove quickly to his apartment to take a shower and dress for work.

It was well that he'd managed to recoup his energy because the day went downhill not too long after he'd stepped into his office. He'd barely touched the pile of reports waiting for him when his Sergeant burst in.

"Sir, a report of a major altercation between rival gangs down at the docks just came in." The Sergeant said quickly.

Feral jumped up from his desk, grabbed his coat and made for the elevator. "Give me the details." He barked at his Sergeant as he buttoned his coat on their way to the flight line.

"Apparently there was a disagreement on a shipment of weapons down at Dock 31 at the shipping port. The 'Steel Claws' and the 'Blood Fangs' are the gangs involved." The Sergeant reported.

"Great! The top gangs in town mixing it up...has the area been evacuated?" He asked as the doors of the elevator snapped open and they stepped out into the controlled chaos of a busy flight deck.. His chopper was already being warmed up for him.

"That's in progress, sir!" He hurried to keep up with his Commander as they reached his chopper.

Feral stopped before getting in. "Alert the alpha tank squadron and have them get to the docks on the double." He ordered not waiting for an acknowledgment as he climbed aboard his chopper

Within minutes he was airborne and guiding his chopper toward the docks. He could see weapons fire as he swooped down on the scene. A small squadron of enforcer cruisers were blocking both ends of the dock trying to contain the scene.

"This is Feral! Have all noncombatants been evacuated?" He barked into his radio.

"Yes sir!" Came the quick answer from the officer in charge below.

Feral flew as close as he dared to get a better idea of how many players were involved. Nearly getting his chopper perforated he pulled back up to a higher level. "This is Feral. Where are my tanks?" He called.

"We are two minutes from you sir!" His Sergeant answered.

He angled his chopper so that he could see behind him and found the line of tanks advancing on the scene. "Sergeant there are at least thirty combatants maybe more. One group is in Dock 31's warehouse entryway, the other group are hidden along the wharf in whatever cover they could find. Split your forces and try to gas both sides." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The Sergeant acknowledged.

"Feral here. Officer Tangle pull your cruisers away for the tanks to get through." He snapped though he could see they were already starting to do so.

The tanks rumbled into place and tear gas was fired near the combatants. The ones on the wharf jumped into the water and a coast guard ship standing by began to collect them.

Soon the guns were silenced, only the gas filled the air. Officers with gas masks rushed in and began rounding up the miscreants. Feral was pleased with the quickness of the operation. He was about to land and see about speaking to the the gang leaders when he caught sight of something streaking toward him. Eyes widening he yanked back on the yoke hard causing the chopper to whine in protest as a missile barreled toward his chopper. He almost made it but the missile still managed to clip his tail rotor.

Struggling to control his crippled chopper Feral managed to divert it toward the water. As he lost complete control of it he jumped out the open door praying that the chopper wouldn't land on him when he hit the water. As he plunged into the cold bay and sank below the water he was horrified to see the shadow of the chopper heading straight for him. In a panic, he let himself drop deeper but the chopper was gaining on him. His hellion side shrieked and burst free. It frantically blasted the chopper with hellfire.

The water roiled and steam shot up. The watching enforcers were horrified, thinking their Commander was being boiled alive or had been crushed by the falling chopper. The coast guard ship tried to get closer but the water was too rough for them. They all watched helplessly as the water finally calmed but there was no sign of the Commander, alive or dead.

Not far away, hidden by a stack of shipping containers, a spitting, furious, and frightened hellkat crawled from the water surprising a small clutch of gangers hiding from the enforcers. Terrified, they wildly opened fire on the horrific creature. They only succeeded in making it angrier. It spat flames at them singeing one or two before they all tore away screaming in terror right into the waiting arms of some confused enforcers.

Wanting to get away from there the hellkat attempted to take off but its wings were soaked. As it muttered angrily to itself and scrambled further away from the scene, Feral used its distraction to pull it back inside. He coughed and shook himself. He was badly shakened and still nude. He just didn't have enough strength to completely dress himself so settled for looking torn and tattered which made sense anyway considering what just happened.

He stepped out from the shipping containers and into a squad of enforcers who had been looking for what had frightened the gangers. They were shocked to find their Commander intact and alive. The Sergeant was quickly notified. He ran to the scene and shouted orders for a blanket and medics on his radio to get to his location on the double. Feral wanted to protest but his troops had received a bad scare on his account so he let them take care of him.

"Anyone see where that missile came from that took out my chopper." Feral asked while they fussed over him and he began coughing up water.

"Take it easy sir! No, we saw where it launched from but when we checked it out there was no one there, only an empty launch tube. It's been taken to the lab but I don't hold out much hope of getting any prints." The Sergeant told him.

An officer handed the Sergeant a blanket which he wrapped around the Commander's now shivering form. An ambulance, sirens blaring, arrived on the scene. They took the Commander aboard and checked him out. They were amazed that, except for some water in his lungs and mild shock, the Chief Enforcer was remarkably unharmed. He was ordered to get horizontal for the rest of the day and have his physician check his lungs tomorrow since he adamantly refused to go to the hospital.

As the Sergeant borrowed a cruiser to take the Commander home, Feral was giving him orders.

"Find out what went on here! Something had to have stirred up these two gangs causing them to squabble over weapons in such an open area. Wring the leaders until they squeal. I want answers!" He growled hoarsely.

"Yes sir." The Sergeant responded. Some fifteen minutes later he was dropping Feral off at his apartment building. "Get some rest sir, I'll see you in the morning." He said. Feral nodded and headed for the doors.

In his apartment, he stripped his torn clothing off and tossed them on the floor and headed for his shower. The hot water washed away the scent of fear still coating his fur. Someone was determined to get him but he was too exhausted to figure it out. The answer was niggling at the back of his mind but refused to come forward.

He was soo tired but knew he wouldn't get any sleep in his apartment so wearing the same disguise as before he went to St. Michaels. A different priest let him in and soon he was sleeping peacefully in one of their small rooms.

The next morning at Enforcer Headquarters, there was depressingly little new information. None of the leaders would tell them anything and as the Sergeant feared, there were no prints on the launch tube. He sat in his chair grinding his teeth. None of this made any sense and it was becoming increasingly frustrating to him. His phone rang as he sifted through the reports again hoping he could find something he might have missed.

"Feral here." He snapped, distracted.

"This is Ms. Briggs, Commander. The Mayor wishes you to come to his office immediately and bring any data you have on what's been going on in the city of late." She told him.

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, Ms. Briggs." Feral said tightly. He slammed down the phone. "That's all I need now! Trying to justify myself yet again!" He snarled as he grabbed reports and shoved them into a briefcase.

Grabbing his coat he headed out of his office for the elevator grumbling the whole time. His officers avoided him as he steamed out of the elevator and through the lobby for his car. He was soon speeding his way to city hall.

Striding into Manx's office he launched into a sharp rant before the Mayor could draw breath.

"I and my enforcers have been busting our tails to try and find out what is causing this wave of criminal violence but nothing we've uncovered makes any sense. Something or someone is stirring up the gangs. The leaders of the two gangs we just arrested yesterday clammed up. I'm willing to admit that I have no clue what is causing all this. Riding my tail isn't going to get you any answers so I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone to try and do my job." Feral hissed waving the useless reports at Manx.

"And I don't think you're doing enough." Manx snapped his face red with anger.

"If you think you can do better be my guest. My enforcers are exhausted and depressed. They are working round the clock trying to stem the tide of violence. Your yelling at me isn't going to change that." Feral snarled getting hot himself.

"I expect results, Feral and if I can't get them then we'll see if someone else can." Mayor Manx threatened.

Feral felt his fury rising and with it the hellion. Panic filled him as he felt himself losing the battle. Not wanting anyone to see him change, he fled the Mayor's office as if his tail were on fire and raced up the stairs to the clock tower where no one would see him. On the balcony of the tower he halted and dropped to his knees fighting to keep the hellion under.

Ms. Briggs was shocked when Feral took off. Concerned, she followed him, surprised he went up to the tower instead of leaving. She arrived just as Feral lost the battle and his hellion side burst free. She screamed in terror causing the hellkat to halt, startled, giving Feral the chance to yank it back inside.

He stayed on his knees heaving for breath. That was the fastest switch he'd ever made and it left him feeling raw. The hellion screamed inside of him and he moaned, "No you aren't getting free again." His face tightened, his arms wrapped around his chest, revealing the effort it was taking him to keep the hellkat bottled.

Callie had no idea what was going on but it seemed to her that Feral was fighting some kind of battle within himself and he was losing. Not wanting to see that awful creature again, she knelt down next to the Commander and hugged him.

"Hang on Ulysses, don't give in to it!" She begged urgently.

Startled, Feral looked into her concerned face. That was all it took to send the hellion packing. Shocked he continued to stare at her. She began to feel a little uncomfortable under his intense stare. He realized it a moment later and quickly looked away. His breathing eased and he huddled into himself just realizing she was hugging his nude body. He needed to rest a moment before he could materialize some clothes.

"Thank you Ms. Briggs. Somehow your concern and compassion routed the hellkat, giving me back control." He said quietly.

She slowly let go of him and sat back on her heels. "What's going on Commander? What was that creature I saw?"

Bowing his head, he just couldn't believe a third mortal was going to know what he was. His life was just getting more and more complicated. "The SWAT Kats unfortunately have learned what I'm forced to tell you now but you cannot tell anyone else! No mortal is supposed to be aware of our kind. I'm even more unusual than the standard immortal in that I'm of two worlds. Heaven and hell." He sighed and rested his head on his knees. "My mother is an angel, my father a hellkat who raped her."

Callie gasped and stared at Feral with new eyes. "So that creature is your other half...a hellkat?" She asked in horror.

"Yes!" He said simply. He finally felt strong enough to make clothes appear on himself. He flicked his fingers and heard Callie gasped as he was dressed once more in his uniform.

"Now that's a handy trick!" She said smiling weakly.

Feral just grunted. "The situation has become so stressful that I'm having more and more problems keeping my hellion side under wraps. I was nearly killed by my own chopper yesterday. Someone or something is doing this I'm sure of it...wait..." He stopped suddenly as the answer swam finally to the front of his mind. "Of course, Nightstalker! Kat's Alive!...he's kept me so occupied that I didn't see his paw in this." He shouted leaping to his feet suddenly, his face suffused with fury. "Damn him to perdition! He's trying to make me lose control enough times so that eventually I'll not have the strength of will to keep it leashed." He snarled.

"Who or what is Nightstalker?" Callie asked confused by Feral's outburst.

"He's one of the demon lords of hell. I know he's behind all this but that's the only thing that makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why he's doing it." Feral said nearly pulling his fur out in his frustration.

As she watched him get worked up again, she caught signs of trouble as his fur seem to smoke a little. She quickly reached out and pulled Feral close to her. "Commander, calm yourself or you will have to fight to keep control again." She warned quickly.

His eyes widened then he nodded his head and closed his eyes and just breathed in and out keeping his mind a blank. His nose however, drew in Callie's scent and it gave him a warm feeling within himself so he inhaled deeper to take more of her tantalizing odor in. She smelled of the soap and deodorant she'd used that morning laced with her favorite perfume. It was surprisingly calming to him and his body gradually relaxed.

After several minutes had gone by, he slowly raised his head up and gazed into Callie's green eyes. "That's the second time you've affected me, Ms. Briggs. It would appear you have a positive influence on me, keeping my hellkat leashed and strengthening my angelic side giving me the peace I desperately need. It feels a little strange." He said uncomfortably as he gently pulled away from her arms.

"I'm glad I could be of help, Commander. How have you managed to keep control up to now? I can't imagine its been easy for you." She asked in concern.

He grimaced. "I haven't as you've already seen. At first I had enough strength and will power to control it easily but as the city's situation worsened and exhaustion and stress weakened me, so has my control. To get any rest at all, I've been going to a church just to get some sleep. My hellion side can't abide holy ground. My healing abilities has helped my controls but not enough." He answered quietly.

"You heal??" Callie said in surprise.

"That's one of my angelic abilities. For obvious reasons, I don't let anyone know what I'm doing. I always slip a paw in while the medics are working, do my thing, and slip away before anyone knows I'm there." Feral said matter-of- factly.

"That is a wonderful talent to have Commander but I can understand the need to keep it to yourself otherwise katkind would clamor for your services endlessly." Callie said in admiration.

"Now that you know, I can't stress enough how important it is that you never tell or let slip any of this." Feral said gravely.

"I understand completely, Commander. I'll soothe the Mayor's anger and give some plausible reason for your sudden departure. You said you'd been nearly killed yesterday? Tell me what happened and how's it possible for you to be killed if you are immortal?" She asked.

"Because in this body I'm mortal, though I'm tough to kill because my hellkat side comes out to save me first. Only my hellkat form is immortal. My angelic side simply insures I will go back to Sanctuary if my body dies." He explained then he told her what had happened at the docks.

She shook her head, "That was way too close. I'm glad you survived. I take it, your hellion side is as dangerous as an omega if allowed to roam free?" She asked in some concern.

"Unfortunately, yes, Ms. Briggs. That's why I fight so hard to keep it contained." Feral said soberly.

Callie sighed and shook her head, nothing was ever easy around this city. "Alright I'll tell his honor what happened. If you need me, please don't hesitate to seek me out since it's obvious I can keep the hellion under wraps. Understood?" She said firmly.

"Understood and thank you, Ms. Briggs." He said with some relief. At least he had another way to keep himself in control.


	7. Chapter 7

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 7: Revelations

"If Commander Feral's suspicions are correct and, who would know better, then we have to find out why. That's where you come in Abby." Callie said to Dr. Sinean in the doctor's private office at the Museum a day after the event with Feral.

"Won't Commander Feral be terribly upset that you've told me this, Callie," Abby said a bit concerned.

"Yes, but this concerns the welfare of the city. That is my number one priority. Outside of you, me and the SWAT Kats, no one else knows and we need to keep it that way." Callie agreed while putting the doctor's concerns to rest.

"Alright, he suspects this demon lord, Nightstalker, to be the cause of the crime wave against Megakat City. Now we know one reason seems to be getting Feral to lose control of his hellkat side but what is its purpose for doing that?" Abby said thinking out loud as she went to her extensive library and began to look through her books.

After several minutes of searching, she gave up the bookshelves and went to a locked cabinet. Using a key she kept around her neck, she opened it to reveal some very old tomes. She pulled a thick book with a dark leather cover and gold letters out and carried it to a clear work table.

"Now let's see..." she murmured softly as she gently turned the pages.

Callie came near and could smell a faint musty odor coming from the book. Staring over Abby's shoulder, she could see writings in gold ink but not in a language she knew.

"Ah...here we are...demon lords. Let's see...yes, here is Nightstalker. Oh dear..." Abby said a bit fearfully. "Oh my, Callie he's one of the worst of the lords and has caused the most interference with the mortal world than any of the others. He seems to enjoy the mayhem he causes despite the many times he's punished by Heaven's angelic defenders. His apparent goal is to rule over all the demon lords but he doesn't have enough power to accomplish it. He's always on the look out for more power in the persons of half bloods. Those he finds, he drives their good side under and coaxes their hell side to join him, once they do he turns on them, imprisoning them and absorbing their energy, sorta of like a battery, to augment his own power. Until now he hasn't been able to find a half blood with enough energy to put him on top. What he has gotten over the centuries has been enough to make the others nervous and/or afraid of him," she explained as she translated the text and gave Callie the gist of it.

"And Feral is a half blood." Callie said unhappily. "Then Nightstalker is doing his usual thing and is trying to coax the hellkat to come to him as he distracts the Commander by all these emergencies around the city and endangering his life every chance he gets which releases the hellkat thus weakening his defenses even more.

"I'm afraid you're right, Callie." Abby agreed.

"Well what can be done to stop it?" Callie asked not willing to just let this happen.

"Uh well, let me see..." Abby said as she looked through the book some more. It took quite a bit longer before she finally seemed to find what she was looking for. "This section deals with half bloods, unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be too much here. It simply says they are creatures born from violence. A hellkat rapes an angel and a half blood results. Most perish at birth, the rest...well it just doesn't say anything more about them," she said in mild frustration.

"The one who does know is Commander Feral, so I guess I will have to speak with him again." Callie said with a sigh.

"I'll keep looking anyway. There still might be something here." Abby said hopefully.

"Sure, couldn't hurt. You've got my cell phone number. Don't say anything over the phone, though, I'll come to you to hear what you've found. We can't be too careful." Callie warned her.

"I understand. You be careful too Callie." Abby said giving her own warning. Callie nodded and took her leave.

'No time like the present,' She thought as she drove uptown to Enforcer Headquarters.

She was fortunate to catch him in his office especially the way things were lately. The secretary was not at her desk so Callie just went to Feral's door and knocked. A brief, 'Come in' came through the door and she went in as bidden.

He watched her warily as she approached his pedestal desk. "What can I do for you, Ms. Briggs."

"I have some questions to ask. Do you feel secure enough to answer them here or should we go somewhere more private." Callie asked him.

His brows raised in puzzlement, "Why would not here be secure enough?"

"The subject is you personally. I need some answers." Callie said deliberately being vague.

Now he looked distinctly uncomfortable. He didn't answer for a moment. Before he could, Callie added something that made him grit his teeth.

"On second thought, I would strongly suggest we hold this conversation on holy ground."

Growling unhappily, Feral got up from his seat and went to get his coat. Callie quietly followed him out of his office.

"Separate vehicles? Or together?" He asked as they headed for the elevators.

"Separate," she said quietly. He merely nodded and they made the trip to their cars in silence.

Callie followed Feral as he made his way south and finally stopped at an huge old Catholic church. They walked inside and made their way to a set of stairs that led to the choir loft. Once there they stood and stared down at the alter for a few minutes.

"I need to know more about half bloods." Callie broke the silence between them.

Feral turned toward her and frowned, "Why do you need to know that?"

"I might help me to understand why Nightstalker wants you so badly."

"Huh! Why do you think he's after me?"

"Because according to documents on him he uses half bloods to increase his powers. His ultimate goal is to be ruler over all the demon lords. You're just a battery for him." She explained.

"How the heck did you find that out?" He demanded, shocked such information was available to mortals.

"Dr. Sinean...," she began before the big tom exploded.

"What! You've told another mortal about me? I trusted you!" He hissed furiously.

"Look, Feral...the city is my responsibility as much as it is yours. I will use every means at my disposal to ensure it's safety. Dr. Sinean has a treasure trove of information and that is how you defeat your enemies is knowing what makes them tick. Information saves lives. You've been so distracted by what Nightstalker has been causing you haven't taken any time to try and find out why. That is what I did. You obviously need help whether you like it or not," she snapped firmly.

He started to object then snapped his mouth shut. She was right and he knew it. He could kick himself for not remembering that intel was an enforcer's main tool. That had been one of the first lessons that had been drummed in his head at the academy and here he was forgetting it and being reminded by the Deputy Mayor. He felt like such an ass. Even bringing the meeting here, showed she realized the importance of keeping his hell side contained and not allowing Nightstalker to listen in.

Sighing, he eyed her with more respect. "You're right. So he's trying to gain my hell side for his own use by overwhelming me with dreams and causing events that threaten my life. Now that we know this, how do you propose we stop him?"

"That's where knowing more about what makes you so special is important. Dr. Sinean is also doing more research on your kind to see what she can come up with." Callie said in relief, glad that he was willing to listen now.

"Hmm, I don't exactly know what would be useful for you to know..." he said hesitantly.

"I don't either, to be frank, so I thought I'd just ask some questions and see where it takes us." Callie shrugged reaching into her purse for a pen and notepad.

Feral shrugged as well and gestured to the seats behind them. They sat close together and she began to interrogate him.

"Now you've already told me that a church will allow you to get rest and that my touch seemed to help rout the hellkat as well. Anything else aid you in doing this?"

He remembered his mother's message, "My mother said I need to use my angelic powers more and that I needed some kind of emotional tie with others with moral goodness within them."

"That would be friends and lovers, right?" She asked as she made notes.

"Yes."

"I take it you don't have any of those right now?" she said with a frown.

He sighed and blushed a little, "No. I've been busy building a career and a new life since I left Sanctuary to have to much time to do that."

"Sanctuary?" Callie asked her brows raised in puzzlement at the term.

"It's a place where angels dwell. I was born and raised there," he explained.

"It's not in the mortal realm?" she asked certain it wasn't. Feral shook his head.

"Okay, what about wearing a cross? Couldn't that help you contain it?"

"I would have to believe in it for it to be effective. I never was able to take religion seriously or accept it well." He said mildly discomforted by that.

"Could that be your hell side influencing you?"

"I don't know," he said in surprise. "I suppose it could have..."

"I doubt we could help you become converted but perhaps being baptized would help?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if that is a wise idea." He said uneasily. "I will have to ask my mother."

"Okay. From what I've gotten now from you here's what I think needs to happen to protect you from yourself. Now on the good side, you already are using an angelic gift... healing, we know you can get much needed rest in a church, and we know my presence helps. So that leaves you trying to make friends that are willing to stand by you and to find a lover." Callie said seriously.

"You make it sound like a shopping list." He said sourly.

"Commander! You already know these are things you have to do so being snide about it isn't going to change things. You said the SWAT Kats know about you, when did that happen and did it help you?"

He grimaced but answered her honestly by reporting the two incidents that had occurred with the SWAT Kats and the outcomes.

"So it appears the SWAT Kats could be considered protectors. Dr. Sinean is working on your behalf as am I so that makes three kats that you can consider part of your circle of friends and protectors." Callie summed it up much to Feral's dismay.

"We still need to find a way to stop Nightstalker from causing more havoc for Megakat City." Feral said trying not to think too hard about the SWAT Kats being allies.

"According to what Dr. Sinean found in those documents only angelic defenders can punish him. So why couldn't you ask for their help?" She asked.

Feral looked at her with distaste, "I left Sanctuary because of the pity being constantly sent my way. It soured me on having anything to do with my angelic brethren."

"I am hearing your hell side again Commander." She said ruefully shaking her head. "It has really messed with your head already."

He gaped at her in shock. Was that really the reason he disliked being in Sanctuary so much or was it more to do with his being a halfling.

"I'm not sure that is completely true, Ms. Briggs. I am a product of both sides of my heritage. I can't simply cut the other one out of me completely. I felt a great restlessness within me that wasn't happy in Sanctuary. Surprisingly, I like being in the mortal world. I'm challenged all the time and never bored," he explained thoughtfully.

"Oh, well that's good to know. It means you can be happy. We just have to find a way to make you more happy and being attached could be the key to that," she mused.

"I really don't want you to suddenly become a matchmaker, Ms. Briggs. I don't think I could really handle that," he said uncomfortably.

She grinned mischievously, "Of course not Commander. All I'm saying is that you should pay more attention to those around you now. You've reached you career goal, so start looking for a mate or lover to complete you."

"Easy for you to say," he sighed with a grimace.

"I wouldn't say that. My job has been running me so much that relationships are dead in the water before they get started. Anyway, my life isn't in danger if I don't have a lover, yours is. Try harder, Commander." Callie said firmly.

"Oh sure," he said bleakly getting up from his seat preparing to leave.

They walked out of the church into the late afternoon sun. "Do what you can Commander and I'll keep looking on my end."

"Thanks Ms. Briggs." He said to her. She nodded and smiled then went to her car and left.

Sighing to himself, he stood on the steps of the church for a few minutes longer before finally taking his leave as well.

Watching from an upper window a pensive face watched the pair split up and go their separate ways. What he'd heard by accident had deeply disturbed him. He would spend some time in meditation to decide what he should do about this, if anything. His robes swishing softly he moved down the corridor and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 8: A New Ally

It was another late night a few days later when he climbed the stairs seeking shelter. The priest at the door let him in without a word, that is until he was being led toward the penitent's quarters.

Another, older priest suddenly stepped from a hidden alcove and block his path down the hall.

"I will take care of him Father Jacob." the older priest said softly. Only mildly surprised Jacob nodded his head and left them.

"I wish to speak with you sir, would you be so kind as to follow me?" He asked Feral. Surprised and nervous, he could tell it really wasn't a request. Not certain what was going on, he nodded and followed the priest back into the sacristy then through another door at the back.

They went into an office with comfortable furniture. An old oak desk stood under a window and the priest moved to take a seat behind it while he gestured Feral to sit in one of the chairs in front of it.

Eyeing the kat warily, he waited to see what the old priest wanted with him. The priest studied the imposing kat sitting before him. He recognized him, of course, despite the scruffy clothes.

"Forgive me." He said quietly. "It was not my intention to overhear what was obviously a private conversation between you and Deputy Mayor Briggs. The choir loft you were sitting in has a peculiar quirk, if you are located below in a confessional, voices from it carries so well it's as if you were standing beside the speaker. It's disconcerting and we tend to avoid using it. Unfortunately, that day a supplicant had insisted on it. I was preparing to leave after they did when your voices came through. I still would have left immediately if what I had heard hadn't stunned me so badly." He halted a moment when he saw the flash of fury in those golden eyes. He shuddered inwardly knowing this was a creature of heaven and hell in the body of a kat.

"I am truly sorry for my lapse in judgement that day. It has haunted me for some time after you both left. I could have said nothing and pretended it never happened but I could not. My son, you have a mission to perform, I'm certain, in our world. I offer the services of my office to aid you in your cause and would like you to consider this your sanctuary whenever you have need to calm your more inhospitable side." He hurried on.

Feral stared at him in shocked amazement. He'd been furious to learn that yet another mortal knew what he was but that had vanished when the priest offered his aid and a place to stay anytime.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy that yet another mortal knows of me but your offer is very generous. Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself in for?" He had to ask.

"No. I only know that you have the side of God within you as well as Hell and my mission in life is help all who seek it. I understand that you are being pressed hard by this lord of hell and that it weakens your spirit and only here can you get respite. Whatever else I can do for you I will but for now I know I can offer you a place of rest. I intend to assign a room that will be yours anytime so that you will not have to ask. My priests will be told only that you are being given sanctuary. None will question you." He said quietly.

"It is a very generous offer. What is your name?" Feral said relaxing in his seat. He felt no deceit from this kat. Yet another kat had been added to the circle Callie said was forming around him.

"I apologize for not having introduced myself, I'm Father Sebastian." He said blushing in embarrassment for his oversight.

"I am honored to meet you Father. Thank you for your offer of sanctuary. It is gratefully accepted." Feral said politely. "I wish there was something I could offer in return."

Father Sebastian studied this unique creature a moment, "It seems a little selfish for me to ask this but I'm also curious about your healing art. I've a knee that makes walking and climbing stairs a true torture to accomplish...would you be willing?" He asked hesitant and humble.

"I don't think that is selfish at all. You have a calling and God hasn't asked you to suffer needlessly to answer it. Please, if you will expose the troubling knee, I will see if I can help ease it for you." Feral said willingly, pleased he could do something in return for this generous soul.

A little nervous, Father Sebastian pulled his priest's robe up to expose his swollen right knee. Feral gently pressed his paws on it and immediately a glow emanated from them and a warmth spread through his knee. After only a few moments, Feral removed his paws. Father Sebastian was surprised to feel no pain and his knee was no longer swollen.

He smiled and lowered his robe, "My thanks, my son. It feels wonderful to be pain free once more."

"You are entirely welcome." Feral said warmly.

"Please, I know you are very tired and need your rest. Allow me to take you to your room," he said getting to his feet, not able to stop the grin of pleasure at the steadiness of his leg for the first time in a year. He led Feral back out into the main chapel then led him away from the penitent's cells and to another area that looked the same but there were names on the doors. He realized this was where the single priests lived. Two doors down, Father Sebastian stopped. He unlocked the door and handed the key to Feral. Inside the room was a much more comfortable looking bed, a large old fashioned bureau, a small bedside table with lamp and a small closet.

"Thank you! It's perfect!" Feral said very pleased.

"You are most welcome, my son. A good night to you and peaceful rest." Father Sebastian said warmly and left.

Feral sighed closing and locking the door. At least one of his worries had been solved. He prepared to get a good nights sleep.

He woke at six a.m. and slipped from his newly assigned room. He noticed the plate said 'Angel', he couldn't help but smile at that. No one but Father Sebastian and he would understand what that meant.

In very good spirits he left the church for his vehicle. It wouldn't last long.

He'd been at work digging through the myriad of reports that were piling up due to the increased crime spree. He very nearly wanted to toss the whole mess in Steel's lap but knew the nitwit would only make a disaster out of it. He was picking up yet another urgent marked folder when alarms went off throughout the building.

Jerking to his feet and rushing out of his office, he went down to the central control room to find out what was going on. As if the small time criminal activity wasn't bad enough now the omegas were jumping in.

Hard Drive had set off the alarms as he cruised through their mainframe not really hanging around but causing havoc just the same as he passed through and disappeared again.

Cursing furiously, the pass through had pulled the computers off line. It would take hours to straighten things out again. Then the real reason the high tech creep had swept through arrived. A gas cloud swept through the building. No floor was spared. Soon kats were coughing, vomiting, weeping, and gasping as they rushed to leave the building. Feral was coughing violently, barely able to take a decent breath. His hellkat side was terrified and was trying desperately to escape its mortal body. Barely able to see, Feral shoved kats before him out the doors.

_In another part of the city..._

"Chance there's an alarm at Enforcer Headquarters, want to check it out?" Jake asked as he came in from their office into the garage.

"Naw, they probably will have it fixed before we even get off the ground." Chance grunted as he finished the job he was working on and went to the office to complete the invoice for it.

As they both reentered the office the police band began announcing a mayday. Reporting the gas attack and requesting assistance from the fire department and medical.

"Okay that's a different kind of animal. Come on buddy, sounds like they could really use our help now." Chance said grimly shutting the garage door and locking it. Both he and Jake made for the secret hatch at the back wall of the garage. They were soon dressed and in the air within minutes.

Feral was still struggling to breathe and control his hellion side when he heard a jet's roar overhead. Since he didn't think any of his jets had been able to take off he accurately guessed the SWAT Kats were on the scene.

"T-Bone let's use my experimental wind missile to try and force the gas out the air filtration system." Razor said grimly as the tabby took the jet over the beleaguered building.

"Right." He grunted a response as he put the jet on hover over the huge air exchange system on the roof.

Razor dropped down to the roof by his grappling hook. At the huge machine he pried off the maintenance plate and fired his missile into the wall of the system inside. A huge rush of air went by Razor's ears as the missile pulled outside air through the ventilation system and forced it down through the building causing it to pour out windows and doors rapidly.

Razor returned to the jet and T-Bone took them nearer to the ground to see if they were needed.

"T-Bone, there's Feral!" Razor shouted urgently.

The tabby dropped the jet lower so that they could see the Commander closer. The big kat was doubled over on his knees and coughing violently.

"Uh!Oh! I don't like the looks of that. Do you think it will cause the hellkat to erupt?" He asked worriedly as he watched the stricken kat.

"I don't know but I don't think we should wait and find out. Lower the basket and I'll go get him." Razor said grimly already dropping into the cargo bay for the basket.

T-Bone lowered the basket at Razor's signal. It was soon on the ground and Razor was rushing to Feral's side.

"Hey big guy, you need help?" He asked quickly stooping closer to the kat. Without knowing why, Razor wrapped his arms around Feral's shuddering body. Almost immediately, the shuddering stopped though the coughing didn't. Grabbing his oxygen mask, the cinnamon tom placed it over Feral's face and turned it up high.

Feral clutched at the mask desperately as he drew in the sweet air. His coughing finally eased and his smarting eyes were finally clearing enough to allow him to see the chaos around him. Medical and Fire personnel were everywhere giving aid to the helpless hundreds of enforcers from the building. He saw that no more yellow gas was coming from the building.

He removed the mask cautiously and found he could breathe alright now. "Thank you!" He said to Razor as he handed the mask back to him. "Your work?" He asked pointing at the building.

"Yeah. Used an experimental wind missile in the ventilation system to clear the gas fast." Razor said.

"Worked good!" He grunted pushing himself to his feet with a little help from Razor. "You hugged me didn't you?" He realized suddenly when he was able to piece together what had just happened.

"Uh, yeah! Don't know why I did it either but it seemed to work to stop your change." Razor said quietly.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "Oh great another one who can stop the hellkat."

Not sure what Feral meant by that, Razor ignored the comment and asked, "What happened here?"

"Hard Drive raced through our computers and left then the gas hit. Don't know if he was responsible or someone else he was working with was but it certainly disrupted us for a good length of time. I'm almost afraid to find out what this might have distracted us from." He said grimly.

"Well until you guys can get it together, T-Bone and I will have a look around the city for you." Razor said easily. He didn't wait for an answer as he jumped back in the basket and signaled it to be raised.

Feral sighed and was actually grateful that the pair was willing to do that. He turned back to the mess his headquarters had become. It was going to be long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 9: Circle of Protectors

The Turbokat lifted higher into the sky as they left the chaotic scene at Enforcer Headquarters.

"So what happened down there, Razor?" T-Bone asked as went into a holding pattern until he knew what they were going to do next.

Razor gave his partner a quick synopsis of what Feral had told him. "We need to patrol the city and see why whoever planned this wanted the enforcers out of the picture," Razor said grimly.

"Roger, starting a grid pattern," T-Bone said as he steered the jet toward the north of the city.

Razor turned on all his sensors while T-Bone listened closely to their emergency channels while he flew the Turbokat.

They patrolled the city for more than three hours and found nothing unusual going on. They finally called it a day and returned to the hangar.

"I just don't understand. Why mess up the computers and force a massive evacuation of Enforcer Headquarters but not take advantage of it?" T-Bone said in confusion as he pulled his G-suit off.

Razor was standing there holding his helmet, deep in thought before he finally moved to change his clothes. "I suspect it was only to push Feral yet again. After all, that is what Nightstalker** is** trying to do," he said slowly.

Chance sighed in disgust as he put on his ballcap, "So more attempts to send Feral closer to his side by releasing the hellkat?"

"Yeah." Jake said heavily as he made for the ladder to the garage.

"I just wish we could find a way to get back at that creep short of storming hell. I don't see how we can prevent him from continuing to keep our city in a constant state of war," Chance said in angry frustration. "He can keep hammering at us with impunity until there's nothing left or Feral finally succumbs."

Jake could only nod glumly in agreement.

_Across town... on the lower east side..._

"This is bad and getting worse as time passes," A worried old Kat said to a much younger one.

"You are still unable to determine why this is happening now?" The younger asked.

"No. Every time I manage to get a glimpse of the focal point of the disturbance a flash of red sweeps across it," the oldster said in frustration.

"We already know that it is one of the lords of hell that is causing all the trouble but not why. I've tried to use my own scrying stone with the same unfortunate results," the younger Kat said equally frustrated. "Grandfather, I know you don't wish to do this but we are out of options. The city is being rapidly destroyed. We dare not wait any longer!" The younger Kat urged anxiously.

"They will not believe us! They didn't during that Madkat fiasco why should they now?" He grumbled angrily.

"But you told me that the SWAT Kats listened and that the blond enforcer was not the Chief Enforcer. You do not know how Commander Feral will deal with this. We must try Grandfather! Many lives depend on it," the younger said more insistently.

Sighing the older Kat stared at his granddaughter, "Very well! You are right. There is really no choice. Let's go!" He said in resignation, closing the shop and heading for his car.

_A little later...Enforcer Headquarters..._

"Excuse me, Miss. I need to see Commander Feral. It's of vital importance and concerns what is happening in the city," the old Kat told Feral's secretary.

She studied him a moment and the serious female with him and picked up her phone. She spoke for just a few minutes then hung up.

"Go right in sir, he will see you," she said politely.

The old Kat bowed to her, "Thank you!" He and his granddaughter went to the heavy door and entered. Before them, across an expanse of floor was a raised pedestal and behind it sat a very big and imposing Kat. His desktop was overflowing with paper and he looked harried.

The pair quietly walked up to the desk and waited politely. As they stood there, the old Kat felt a familiar prickling sensation run up his spine. He was shocked. He shouldn't be feeling that here. Before he could gather his wits, the powerful tom looked up and frowned at them.

The golden gaze momentarily paralyzed the two.

"No! It cannot be!" The older Kat blurted in fear and anxiety. He reached within his shirt and quickly brought forth an odd jade crystal and held it out as if it were a shield. "You shall not take us unaware foul creature!" He barked harshly.

Feral blinked in surprise and shock. The jade crystal sent mild shock waves through him but his hellkat was furious and retreating. That was even more of a shock. He jumped to his feet which was the wrong thing to do as it made the old Kat hiss and begin chanting. Behind him a young female was also holding a jade crystal and beginning to chant as well.

Confused and truly worried, Feral quickly blurted out, "Wait! I'm not what you think I am. Please listen! I wont hurt you and I won't approach."

The old Kat halted a moment and narrowed his eyes at the big Kat. "Speak quickly and tell me why you are here and why I should not banish you back where you belong," he said coldly not taking his eyes off Feral.

Taking a breath and keeping his paws carefully on the desk in front of him, Feral said, "It's obvious you can detect my true self. I've never heard of mortals being able to do that. I'm a halfbreed. My mother is angelic and my father a hellkat that raped her. I have never been to hell. I was born and raised in Sanctuary. Your jade crystal has actually sent my hellkat side hiding for which I am very grateful to you."

"Grandfather! He is the focal point. He is who the demon lord seeks!" His granddaughter said excitedly.

Her grandfather slowly lowered the crystal but didn't put it away. "Amazing...I've heard of halfbreeds but had never met one," he said in surprise. "That explains why you didn't cower when I raised the banishing crystal," he added thoughtfully. "We must talk, sir. But holy ground would be a safer place for his conversation."

"I agree. Let me put away the more sensitive reports and we will be off," Feral said quickly. He began to put certain files into a drawer of his desk. His mind was whirling with confusion. 'Who were these people and how did they sense who he was,' was the foremost thought in his mind as he locked up everything he had to secure.

Done, he carefully came down from his desk and walked toward the door for his coat. The pair watched him closely and politely followed.

"Trudy, I will be gone for a while. I can't tell you how long. Reschedule anything I have this afternoon. If I don't get back, I'll see you in the morning." Feral told his secretary on his way past.

"Yes sir. Can't you be reached on phone or radio?" She asked.

"No! Unless it's world shattering, I'll be out of contact," He said firmly.

"Yes sir."

That done, he led the way to the elevators. None of them spoke during the whole trip through Enforcer Headquarters and out to his cruiser.

"I have the perfect place where we can talk safely. Did you drive?" Feral asked.

"Yes. We will follow you!" The old Kat said quietly. Feral nodded and climbed into his vehicle and waited until he saw a little car come up beside him. He acknowledged the pair then pulled out and led the way to his sanctuary in this mortal world.

"He was telling the truth Grandfather," the young female said quietly as they pulled up in front of an old catholic church.

"It seems so!" The old Kat murmured.

Feral waited for them to join him then they walked up the steps and into the church. Feral made his way down the sacristy and stopped at a door. He knocked.

A priest opened the door and nodded in recognition of the Commander.

"Father Sebastian, is there a private place where I and these people can talk or are the rooms on either side of my room empty?" Feral asked quietly.

"The rooms beside yours are currently empty, my son and will be so for some hours," Father Sebastian told him.

"Thank you!" Feral said in relief.

"You are most welcome," the priest smiled warmly then closed his door.

Feral led the way back to the main chapel and then down a carpeted hallway. He used a key and opened a door partway down the hall.

"You have a room here?" The old Kat said in shock.

"Just acquired last night courtesy of Father Sebastian. He discovered by accident what I was and offered his assistance that included providing me a place to sleep free of the dreams Nightstalker has been tormenting me with lately." Feral said grimly as he gestured toward the bed for his guests to sit on while he took the simple wooden chair.

"So that is the name of the demon lord that dares to cause so much trouble. It is typical of him. I have had the misfortune of encountering his previous wickedness a decade ago. He nearly destroyed the small town I lived in. My uncle and I had summoned an angelic defender to drive him off." The old Kat said.

"You have not told me who you are and how it is you know these things," Feral said.

"My apologizes. Until we were certain what you were, we never give our identities away. Names have power in the wrong paws," the old Kat said simply. "My name is Lorimer Katzmer and this is my granddaughter Rowena Tangier. I own an antiquity's store on the lower east side called Katzmer's Curios," he told Feral.

Feral blinked in surprise, "Aren't you the one who originally had the kat-in-the-box that Madkat used on his rampage?"

"Unfortunately, yes. When Lenny Ringtail stole it from me I tried to warn your enforcers but was ignored," Katzmer said bitterly.

"That would have been my second in command. I had been captured by Madkat. I'm sorry for your treatment by that idiot. I'm glad the SWAT Kats listened to you or we would never have been freed." Feral said humbly.

"You are most welcome, Commander. Now tell us how you came to be here and what you know of Lord Nightstalker's plans." Katzmer requested.

"I became restless in Sanctuary so one day I simply left. I came here when I was quite young and entered the enforcer academy. I was finally happy and enjoyed what I was doing. I didn't mind the restrictions on my abilities or living among mortals. It was exciting and gave me a fulfillment I'd never known." Feral said quietly.

"That all changed when I found myself under attack. I thought it was because of Dark Kat's torture. He had captured me and was touching my feet with high-powered electrodes. I held out for a couple of hours until he captured the SWAT Kats then upped the amperage. I was on the verge of dying when the hellkat burst free. It tore Dark Kats minions to shreds then killed the omega. It was then it noticed the SWAT Kats hanging helplessly from the ceiling that is when I fought back. I forced it to release the pair from their chains and lower them to the floor and when he'd done that I forced him back inside." Feral related quietly.

"Before that incident, no one knew of my existence. They only saw a large tom. But after I killed Dark Kat, the SWAT Kats saw me change and saw my mother when she arrived to speak with me. She told me I needed to surround myself with friends and to get a lover. After that, Ms. Briggs, the Deputy Mayor, witnessed the change but helped send it back with her touch. She contacted Dr. Sinean, Director of the Megakat History Museum, to find out what was going on. When Ms. Briggs took me aside to talk with me about her findings and to find out more from me, Father Sebastian found out here in the church where we were holding our discussion. According to Ms. Briggs, I've unwittingly surrounded myself with the honest, moral individuals I needed to protect me from Nightstalker's encroachment and keeping the hellkat under control," Feral finally finished.

"As for what he wants, Ms. Briggs told me he uses halfbreeds like me as a battery to increase his powers so that he can take over the other demon lords," He sighed in frustration.

"A lot has happened to you in a very short time, Commander. What I don't understand is why this Lord Nightstalker had not tried to take you before...why now?" Katzmer asked absorbing the information Feral had related.

"I don't know really. I can guess it could be I wasn't old enough or powerful enough yet and now I am," Feral said shrugging his shoulders in uncertainty.

"That is a reasonable assumption. In answer to your other question, my family are demon hunters. We have hunted and banished demons for generations. Now I need to ask, have you sought angelic assistance to rid the city of Nightstalker's interference?" Katzmer asked seriously.

"I hadn't had a chance since Ms. Briggs brought it up yesterday. I guess since I'm in a church, I should make the attempt. I'm not well liked or tolerated by the angelic defenders so I'm not certain of my reception," Feral said not very happy to be doing this. The defenders found his very existence an affront and did their best to ignore him.

"Then perhaps a formal plea with the help of others would help your cause, Commander. Rowena and I would be willing to aid you. Perhaps you should also ask for Father Sebastian's assistance as well," Katzmer suggested.

Feral stared at them in astonishment. It seemed he had found another pair of protectors to add to his growing circle of friends. "Uh...well thank you...I appreciate your offer and you're probably right...the more pleas from devout supplicants there are the more likely they will ignore what I am and heed us," he said thoughtfully. He rose from his seat and led the way back out into the church. They went back to see Father Sebastian. Feral explained what was needed.

"I would be honored to aid you in your request to the most divine for their assistance Commander. I suggest we hold a small service then make our request," he said quietly.

"Whatever you think best, Father," Feral agreed.

Feral, Katzmer and Rowena waited in the pews patiently while Father Sebastian prepared to perform a service. When he was ready, the Father had then go to their knees behind him. He began the service. It was simple and heartfelt. When it was time to make their request, he had each of them take a lighted candle and had each in turn make their plea.

Feral waited to last to make his request. Allowing the others to be heard first and hopefully the message would have been heard before he made his.

Clearing his throat, he asked in his most humble manner, "Please heed the pleas of these Kats. Our city is under demonic assault. We beg your assistance to stop Lord Nightstalker's depredations against the innocent of this city in his bid to capture me for his use..." Feral said urgently when a blast of pain struck him.

He cried out and fell backwards, his paws going to his head in anguish. The others were horrified and quickly bent down to hold him. When they did, the pain was banished. He panted and opened his eyes in shocked dismay.

"I'm shut out!! Something prevents me from reaching out to Sanctuary. Let me try to reach my mother," he said worriedly now that he'd recovered somewhat.

The others looked at him in concern but released him. They stayed close just in case.

Trembling a little still in reaction from before, Feral closed his eyes and concentrated on his mother's form. He had just succeeded in touching her when a veil of darkness slashed across his mind once more stabbing him with fire. He screamed. The others quickly wrapped themselves around him and the pain stopped. He whimpered for some minutes before he could finally open his eyes again. Tears fell down his face unheeded.

"I...I touched her then fire stabbed through me and I lost her again..." he choked in shocked dismay and anguish.

"This is not good!" Katzmer said grimly. "It seems Lord Nightstalker has managed to generate enough power to control your hellkat side enough to block your efforts at calling for help."

"Then how do we defeat him without the assistance of the angelic defenders?" Father Sebastian asked in growing concern and fear.

"I don't know..." Feral said feeling helpless.

"There is only one way left and you have already begun it," Katzmer said solemnly.

"Huh! What would that be?" Feral said confused.

"Your circle of protectors, of course. As well as using your angelic powers more frequently and lastly, by seeking a lover...someone who can bind your heart to them and keep the darkness out," Katzmer said as if that were the simplest thing to accomplish.

"Ohh...not you too!" He groaned.

Katzmer eyebrows rose in question.

"Ms. Briggs told me the same thing but I haven't even dated in my life. I just haven't been interested in anyone," Feral sighed feeling put upon.

Smiling secretively, Lorimer Katzmer said softly, "Things are coming to you, Commander. I have no doubt that this task will also come to you without you really having to look. It might even be under your very nose right now. Give it a little time. Your circle of friends has come to you over the past few months, this will too."

Feral just frowned at him as if he was crazy but Katzmer just continued to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 10: The Mandara Crystal

Bewildered with his head still aching, the group went to Father Sebastian's office where they could speak more privately. They had been fortunate that no one had intruded when they were trying to call for help.

Once behind closed doors, they began to discuss what needed to be done next.

"Grandfather, I think we should make Commander Feral a jade crystal for him to wear," Rowena suggested.

"I'm afraid that would be a bad idea, granddaughter. The hellkat is a part of his soul. The jade crystal sends him further away but that has the bad effect of splintering the Commander's soul. Whether we like it or not, the hellkat is why Commander Feral is alive at all. He would have been killed many times over by now," Katzmer said shaking his head.

"It was suggested that I be baptized to provide me with protection but I'm not certain that is safe either. I intended to ask my mother about it," Feral said shrugging helplessly since that option was now closed to him.

"Nightstalker will hammer you constantly every time you step out of this church. It is obvious from our aborted service that he's already beginning to succeed in wrenching your hellkat from your control," Father Sebastian said worriedly.

"There must be some way we can aid him, Grandfather," Rowena said urgently.

"Perhaps I can aid thee," a voice echoed etherally around them.

They all froze when a glowing figure appeared near the window. After a long moment, it solidified into a beautiful kat wearing a simple sweater and skirt with bare feet. Her dark hair swirled around her head as if a wind were constantly disturbing it even though the room was still and the window closed.

"Mother!" Feral said in relief.

"My son!" She said in a perfectly ordinary voice. "My apologizes for just dropping in like this. I felt your call my son then the darkness that ripped you away. It took a great deal of effort to break through Nightstalker's dark shield. He should not be able to intrude in this holy place but unfortunately, there is one reason why he can," she sighed and looked at her son unhappily. "Lord Nightstalker is your father. His genetic tie to you is strong enough to overcome our divine leader's protections to interfere."

Feral gaped at her in horror. "He's my father!!! But why is he doing this to me?"

Her face tightened into a frown of anger, "You are powerful, my son. More powerful than any half breed that has ever been born. He wishes you to be by his side as his heir. Unlike the other benighted half breeds, he does not intend to use you as a 'battery', as Ms. Briggs so aptly described it, instead he intends to have you use your considerable power on his behalf. As you've already seen he will stop at nothing to obtain your hellish side and force your angelic one to submit to his control," she finished grimly.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, mother, why have you come?" Feral asked tensely. "We needed an angelic defender. Why did you not send one?"

"Because your father has them all involved in a bloody scourge he set in motion with the other lords. It is now obvious that he did it deliberately to distract them from the mortal world," she said bitterly. "I came to tell you of another way your protectors may aid you. Mr. Katzmer?" She said turning to the old kat.

"Yes, divine one!" He said bowing to her.

She acknowledged his reverence to her with a gracious nod then spoke, "You are very skilled at making specialized jewels for your war on the demons. I wish you to find a Mandara crystal as large as your jade crystal. I want you to have each of Ulysses' protectors touch it while you invoke your protection spell. When you have completed this bring it and all his protectors here for the final step. Have them gather in a circle holding each others paws. My son will stand in the center of the circle with Father Sebastian who will hold the jewel. You will invoke your protection spell one final time that will seal all their energies within the jewel. When the invocation is complete then give my son the jewel to wear. It will protect him always from his father for as long as he wears it. Beware! Your father will do anything to prevent you from completing this protection. Be on your guard at all times. Now I must go, I have tarried as long as I dare." His mother said quietly. She moved to Feral's side.

Feral quickly jumped from his seat and willingly went into her arms for a tight hug then reluctantly released her as she began to fade away.

"My blessings on you all. Be careful my son!" Her voice said as she faded completely from view.

There was a moment of awed silence from the mortals before they were able to digest the mission they had been given.

"My duty is clear, we shall take our leave now and do your heavenly mother's bidding, Commander. When I have found the jewel, I will notify you. As your mother said, be on guard," Katzmer said softly as he and his granddaughter got up and left.

"I will take my leave now as well Father Sebastian. Until my protection has been made, I will spend every night here," Feral told the priest as he got up to leave.

"And how will you protect yourself during the day, my son?" He asked in concern.

"I will do my best to stay close to my protectors, Father. It's all I can do," Feral sighed.

As soon as Feral stepped out of the church's protection, he immediately felt his hellkat side surge forward in anger. He grit his teeth and forcibly made it stay put. It fumed in the back of his mind.

Sighing in frustration, he climbed into his vehicle and made his way to city hall. He was lucky, Ms. Briggs was in her office when he walked in.

"Commander Feral, something I can do for you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'd like you and Dr. Sinian to meet me at my church later tonight. I have something important to tell you both," he told her.

Her face frowned, "I have a function tonight with the Mayor. What time did you want to do this?" She asked unhappily.

"What time will you be done?" He asked in return.

"These things can go on for hours," she said sighing in frustration.

"Since I will be sleeping there, it doesn't matter how late it will be. You could inform Dr. Sinian to come by herself around seven p.m. I'll just tell you when I see you. It's very important that this be done as soon as possible." Feral said firmly.

"Alright. I'll call Dr. Sinian. I'll see you probably around eleven though I really hope it will be earlier," she said.

"That will be alright," he said preparing to leave when the hellkat took his inattention to make a bid to leap free. Feral growled painfully and curled up suddenly.

Callie jumped up from her desk and went to his side immediately, wrapping her arms around his torso. In Feral's mind, the hellkat screamed in frustration and retreated.

Feral panted and his head throbbed as he regained control. He straightened slowly. "Crud, he is very determined," he said bitterly.

"It certainly seems so. You weren't even in danger and he's determined to get out. You don't seem to be holding him back as well either," Callie said in concern.

"That's what we're discussing tonight. I can't say anymore about it. I'll see you tonight and thank you, Ms. Briggs," Feral said tightly as he turned and left for his office.

Callie returned to her desk, a worried expression on her face. She reached for her phone to call Dr. Sinian.

He briefed Dr. Sinian at six forty-five and Briggs at eleven-thirty. Now he had to catch a certain elusive pair to brief them. The she-kats were wide-eyed at his mother's visit and unhappy to know angelic assistance would not be coming. They assured him that they would be keep alert for the call when Katzmer was ready and offered their assistance with his hellkat when needed.

It was days later that Feral was able to catch the SWAT Kats. They had been on hand again when a bank robbery went very bad and spilled out into the street. They used gas to put everyone in the area asleep. It was the safest way to stop the chaos from spreading.

They were on the ground helping sort out the criminals from the innocent while Feral was doing his bit of healing victims caught in the cross fire from the robbers. When everything had been cleared up, Feral stopped them before they could leave.

"I need to speak to you to urgently but it must be on holy ground. Can you come by St. Michael's Cathedral tonight?" He asked quickly before anyone came close enough to hear them.

The SWAT Kats eyed him in surprise but Razor answered him easily, "Sure, if it's that important, we'll be there."

Feral nodded in relief and left them for his own vehicle. They looked at each other and shrugged as they jumped into their jet and left as well.

That evening the church was host to two very unusual visitors. Feeling a little uncomfortable, T-Bone knocked on the door. A priest opened and stared at them a moment be gesturing them to enter. He raised his finger to his mouth to tell them to be silent and follow him. The SWAT Kats nodded solemnly and followed the priest as he led them down the aile then through a door that led into a quiet hallway. Stopping at a door that said 'Angel' on it, he knocked and Feral's face appeared through the open door. He nodded his thanks at the priest who turned quietly and left them alone.

Feral gestured them into his small room. The SWAT Kats stood uneasily as they waited to hear what the Commander needed to tell them. He wasted no time doing so. When he was done, Razor blurted out in shock.

"Nightstalker is your father???"

"Crud, Feral that sucks!" T-Bone said unhappily.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about it either. Anyway, Katzmer is going to make this amulet for me and you have to be available to charge it with your life energy when he's ready for you. Is there some way he can get a hold of you?" Feral asked.

"Uh..." Razor hesitated and looked at his partner. T-Bone shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's not like we have much choice, buddy!"

"Yeah, you're right," Razor sighed as he reached into one of his pockets and drew forth a small device. "Have him use this to signal us." He told the Commander.

"Perfect. To contact you for the meeting here, we'll use Ms. Briggs' communicator," Feral grinned at their discomfort at learning he knew about that device.

"Okay! We'll see you then." T-Bone growled unhappily as he and Razor took their leave.

Meanwhile at Katzmer's Curios, the hunt for the jewel was running into problems. In his own stock, he did not have a Mandara crystal. He now had to make a search through his contacts for it and that would take time. He worried he might not have enough time to find it.

Two weeks had passed, Feral was having more and more difficulty containing his hellkat. On two different occasions it had nearly escaped. Once the SWAT Kats had prevented it and the second time was Rowena.

Rowena was aiding her Grandfather in his search for the needed crystal. She had been downtown at a stone cutters when the metallikats blitzed through creating a swath of damage ending just a block from where she was. She saw Feral go rushing by in his cruiser. Concerned she jumped into her car and followed.

The metallikats were cornered by the enforcers but during the battle, Feral had been blasted off his feet by a missile landing close to him. He was thrown into a nearby building. The hellkat used the opportunity to leap free. It was unfurling its wings just as Rowena reached it.

They were fortunately, hidden in an alley so no one saw the transformation except for Rowena. She quickly raised her jade amulet, it shrieked in fury and retreated giving Feral the chance to yank it back in. He was heaving for breath, totally naked, huddled on the ground.

She sucked in her breath, 'He is magnificent' she thought blushing then looking quickly away but keeping her amulet pointed at Feral.

Groaning Feral struggled to his feet and snapped clothes on himself. She dared to glance over her shoulder and found the tom dressed again.

"Handy and useful trick, Commander. Are you alright?" She asked in concern putting the amulet away inside her blouse once more.

"Yes, thank you. Lucky you were here. By the way, why are you here?" He said in puzzlement as they walked back out of the alley.

"I was on an errand for my grandfather when I saw your enemies then you rush by. I was concerned that you might run into trouble." Rowena said as they halted and looked around. Fortunately, the SWAT Kats had the metallikats captured and the enforcers were taking the scrap away.

Feral sighed, "Another mess...another report. This is getting soo old."

"Yes, everyone is becoming quite exhausted by the constant strife. Finding the item we need has been more difficult than we first had hoped. We're having to search the city and time is not on our side," Rowena commiserated with him.

"I wish I could aid you in this but I must stay away or accidentally give that info to the wrong source." Feral said in frustration.

"I know. Do not blame yourself. You do so much on the side of light already. We, your protectors, can only emulate your selflessness and do our best to aid you to the best of our abilities," she said gently.

Feral smiled wanly at her. "Thank you for that vote of confidence. I'd better be going. There's far too much work on my desk right now." He nodded at her then walked up the street where his vehicle was parked.

Sighing to herself, she made her way back to the stone cutter's shop. He was a handsome tom and she found herself drawn to him. It wasn't good for him to be soo alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 11: Finding a Lover Under Your Nose

'Another battle, another hellkat escape. This was getting old and exhausting fast,' Feral thought as he hauled his tired body up the church steps. He was reaching for the door when a soft voice called him.

Frowning, he turned and looked down the steps, standing there was a gorgeous she-kat dressed in what used to be expensive clothes that were now worn and dirty. The she-kat looked tired and lost. Concerned, Feral went back down to the sidewalk to see if he could be of assistance.

"Can I help you?" He asked solicitously.

"I...I just need a place to stay. Do you know of one, sir?" She said in a shaky voice.

"There's always a free room in the church," Feral told her.

"No...I can't...please...churches hold bad memories for me." She said apologetically, jerking back in fear.

Feral sighed and searched his mind for a likely place. There were many in the city but they usually catered to males. Then he remembered a sanctuary for females. "I know of a place that is just for females in need. I can take you there if you'd like?" He asked her.

"Oh, that would be wonderful...that is...if I'm not putting you out?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. It's not a problem, happy to help. Please follow me...my car is just around the corner." He coaxed her as he began to walk that way. He was pleased when she followed.

He helped her into his car then climbed into his own seat. Starting the hummer he nodded reassuringly at the she-kat huddled in her seat as he pulled out and headed for the shelter.

"What's your name?" He asked hoping to get some info on her.

"It's Gina." She said quietly not looking at him.

"That's a nice name." He said soothingly. She obviously wasn't in the mood to talk so they continued their drive in silence.

Feral was within a mile of his destination when two things happened. Gina screamed and dark things dropped down on top of his vehicle. He slammed on his brakes, tossing some of the things off but others reached for the door handles and pulled its occupants out.

Feral struggled furiously as he scented the distinctive odor of sulfur. These were minions of hell...small gremlins that could cross into mortal space much easier than a hellkat could. However, they couldn't stay long so they were usually used for small mischief making or things like this.

His hellkat was raging to be released so it could take on these things. It was odd...despite the fact it was a creature of destruction...his other side had the tendency to take out the bad guys ...whether they be hellspawn or kats gone bad . It seemed to have the same mission as its angelic side except for its propensity for killing the offender rather than turn them over to the law.

He was struggling on two fronts, trying to protect the female and himself and keep the hellkat contained. It was a losing battle as he hissed and clawed at the little creeps but as he struggled a new twist was added to cause him to stop in shock.

The female he was transporting suddenly dropped her helpless look. While the gremlins held him helpless she dropped her coat and slowly stripped her clothes off to reveal seductive lingerie. Giving him a sultry look, she approached in a languid, erotic manner...swaying her hips and showing off her assets to their best advantage. She pressed her body against his and began to nuzzle his face. Her scent was heady and alluring and he found himself aroused despite his shock.

His mind was confused, 'What the hell was going on?'

His hellkat side that had been raging to get out was now captivated by the she-kat and wanted out for an entirely different reason. Feral had been celibate for a very long time and the hellkat was panting for a little release and if his angelic side didn't want to indulge then it would just have to take control. It pressed him in a way he'd never felt before. It urged him to take this female... ...sending imagery to inflame him further.

Feral swallowed hard. He'd never felt like this before and it was becoming harder to resist. An alarm was sounding off in his brain and he tried hard to heed it. Just before he lost the battle, a voice cried out stridently.

"Begone...foul creatures...begone...return to the realm you belong!" It shouted along with an eerie glow that preceded it as whoever it was approached at a run.

The gremlins screeched, releasing Feral in a hurry as they popped out of existence to escape the glow. The female hissed in fury, her form altering to its true shape, a shape shifting hell creature. She too, finally popped away. Feral had collapsed to his knees and was shaking with reaction and unrequited lust. The hellkat was furious and battered against Feral but retreated as well when the glow was pressed close to Feral's face.

A familiar voice, asked shakily, "Ulysses, are you alright?"

He blinked his eyes that had been blinded by the glow until they cleared enough for him to see his rescuer. It was Rowena. "Uhh, yeah...I think so." He said gruffly as he climbed to his feet again. "What are you doing here?" He asked brushing off his clothes.

"I was in the area searching for that item when my amulet glowed warning me that demons were present. I heard the commotion and got here as fast at I could." She explained checking him visually to insure he wasn't hurt.

"I thank you. Apparently my father is getting desperate. He used my need to aid others to set a trap that had almost worked until you arrived." Feral said, truly grateful for her timely assistance.

"I am thankful I was nearby and could aid you." She said smiling warmly up at him. Then she frowned, "It appeared they were using a different approach, though I'm not certain why he thought you would cave in so easily to an alluring female." She said a puzzled look on her face.

Feral's face burned in embarrassment. He'd really rather not tell her something so personal but his father could conceivably try that method again and his protectors needed to know all his vulnerable areas.

"Ah...well...I've been celibate all my life. Never really made time for it while building a new life here outside of sanctuary. I didn't realize I could be that deeply affected by that sort of thing." He said uncomfortably.

She blinked in shocked surprise. 'He's never been with a female?' She thought in amazement. Well that certainly explained why his father chose such a method. Male hormones, being what they are, couldn't do without sex forever. It was the perfect trap and Feral was very prone to that kind of thing again now that his father saw how effective it could be.

It was her turn to be a bit embarrassed, "Uhm...well that is certainly going to be a problem. As long as you are a virgin, your father will try this again and could very well succeed."

Feral sighed, "Unfortunately, you are right but I don't know how to solve it." He admitted grimly.

She was loathe to take advantage of someone's short comings for personal gain but this situation could not be solved any other way and it helped that she desired him. That eased her conscious only a little. She needed her grandfather's advice on this before saying any thing else.

"I have an idea but need to check on it first. Please let me escort you back to the church. As desperate as your father is, I would not be surprised if he tried again before you reached sanctuary." She told him in concern.

He grimaced, he hadn't thought of that and nodded his agreement. They walked to his car and climbed in. He drove to the church in angry silence. She didn't attempt to make conversation. Feral was both angry and embarrassed...not a good combination. He parked in his usual spot near the church and they both walked up the church steps.

Rowena halted at the door. "I hope the rest of your evening is a peaceful one Commander." She murmured softly to him...daring to touch him lightly on the arm.

"Thank you. Good night to you to." Feral said heavily then opened the door and disappeared inside.

She stared at the doors for a moment longer before going back down the steps and hailing a taxi to take her back to her own vehicle.

Later that night, she was in her grandfather's workshop watching him work on a commission. She'd already briefed him on what had happened earlier that evening. He wasn't happy about the news but had no other comment to make on it.

"Grandfather, Feral needs to have a lover to protect him from this new attack by his father. I want him...I make no bones about it, but it feels as if I'm taking advantage of his situation to further my own hopes," she said unhappily.

"Yes, that would be very true, granddaughter but I feel strongly that you and he have been fated to be thrown together. It aids the cause that you are attracted...in this instance, the fact your wishes match a need is fortuitous. So do not feel guilty and go with your feelings granddaughter." Katzmer advised Rowena

"You do not object that I'll be involved with a half demon?" She asked curious.

"Commander Feral has a mission in this world. I believe that implicitly. I am proud that one of my own will be associated with that so, no, I do not object." Katzmer smiled at her then returned to his work.

She sighed to herself in relief. She told him goodnight and left for her room. Tomorrow she would seduce the Commander and give him the much need protection and companionship he desperately needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 12: Seduced

The sun was just rising when a small figure slipped into the church. Closing the door quietly, behind them, the figure hurried down the center of the church and into a quiet hallway stopping at a certain door. Looking around nervously, the person used a lock pick to open the door.

Slipping in, they threw the hood over its head back revealing the beautiful features of Rowena. She had taken extra care putting on her makeup and her outfit this morning before making her way here.

She stared down at the still sleeping tom. She knew he was an early riser and wanted to catch him before he arose. Normally, she would take her time to know a prospective lover before getting this intimate but Ulysses had no time for the niceties if he was to be safe.

Moving toward him quietly, she got within touching distance before he reared up suddenly and grabbed her. They froze for a moment while Feral registered who his intruder was. Shocked, he released her quickly and gaped at her.

"What are you doing here and why did you break into my room," He asked, a hurt note in his voice.

She didn't answer right away, instead she took a moment to remove her cloak and toss it on the wooden chair in the corner.

Feral's mouth dropped as he beheld her beautiful form. She was wearing a very revealing top that dipped low enough to allow her ample breasts to peek out. Her skirt was a slinky material that clung to her every curve. Her face was done up to show off her delicate features and her hair was loose and draped down her back in a lovely cascade of black waves.

She walked seductively toward him and said in a very sultry voice, "I'm here to offer you protection from your father's depredations."

Feral's mouth had gone dry and he swallowed convulsively. His body was hot and hard and making it difficult for him to concentrate but he still managed to hesitate before accepting the obvious bounty walking toward him.

"You don't have to do this..." he stuttered an objection, not able to take his eyes off her.

"Yes I do but do not distress yourself. I wish to do this because I find you attractive and since this has to be done it helps that it is mutually welcome rather than an odious chore. Don't you think?" She said the last in a husky whisper as she stepped the rest of the way and pressed her body against him.

His face was pressed between her luscious breasts and he could hardly breathe. His heart was hammering and there was a roaring in his ears. 'Oh God! What a wake up call!' Was his last coherent thought.

It was late morning when he finally regained any form of coherent thought. His body was sated for the first time in his life and it felt wonderful. Rowena was laying cradled in his arms still asleep from their morning gymnastics. She was an incredible teacher and he felt truly blessed to have met her. The last piece had been finally placed...he had a lover.

He gently caressed her cheek to wake her. Her beautiful green eyes opened sleepily and stared up at him. She smiled warmly and reached up and coaxed him down to her for a kiss. He complied willingly, then after a long moment, reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm already very late for work, beautiful. It's time to be up and away, though I could wish it was the weekend already." He murmured regretfully.

"We will have plenty of time, my handsome one, have no worry on that account. But you are right the day passes quickly and I must continue my search." Rowena sighed as she sat up and prepared to dress and leave.

"You guys are really having a hard time finding that crystal, huh?" Feral asked as he too got dressed.

"I don't understand how in such a large city, we would have so much difficulty in obtaining the stone, though I'm beginning to have a suspicion. Your father has somehow gotten wind of what we're looking for and has made them disappear." She said pensively.

"Hmm, you may be right. His minions are legion and it wouldn't be hard for him to remove all trace of the crystals from here. However, there may be another way..." He paused to think through the possibilities first, then said, "I hate to say this, but perhaps the SWAT Kats could help along with Dr. Sinian. The doctor has contacts all around the world as an archeologist. If she could find a crystal the SWAT Kats could retrieve it."

"That is a wonderful idea and it keeps your father from realizing what we're doing because he will be focused on my grandfather and I as well as you and, hopefully, fail to remember your other protectors because they haven't been actively involved recently. Now how do we contact these parties without letting your father know?" She asked, finished dressing.

"By using Father Sebastian," Feral said in a burst of brilliance. "He can approach Callie about a church function without arousing suspicion, she in turn can go speak with Dr. Sinian because she does that often on other matters. Callie is able to contact the SWAT Kats which she does often as well. There will be no link to you or I." He said triumphantly.

"Perfect! You are brilliant my love," Rowena said grinning, leaning close to give him another kiss.

He grinned happily and returned it. His heart felt lighter and he knew he could handle the day in a happier state of mind than was his wont for so very long. He helped her put her cloak back on and escorted her out the church door. They traded another brief kiss before she headed for her vehicle and he turned back inside to find Father Sebastian.

Father Sebastian was nervous but determined when he went to see the Deputy Mayor at her office just before lunch. He walked up to her secretary's desk.

"Oh hello Father, can I help you?" The secretary asked politely.

"Yes, I need to see Ms. Briggs please. Tell her Father Sebastian must speak with her." He told her.

"Certainly, Father. If you will wait a moment..." She said with a warm smile and reached for her intercom. "Ms Briggs?" She called. A moment later, a female voice answered. "There's a Father Sebastian here to see you. He says its important."

"Send him in!" came the quick response. The secretary stood up and escorted the priest to Ms. Brigg's door.

Callie got up immediately and met Father Sebastian as he came through the door.

"Has something gone wrong?" Callie asked immediately.

"No, but we do need your assistance. I've been sent to make a request that will evade a certain individual's attention. We fear he has prevented us from finding what we're looking for so it was decided that we who have not gotten directly involved, might have a better chance of obtaining it." He said deliberating speaking vaguely, knowing Callie was aware of the search for the Mandara crystal.

"Ahhh...I see...so what help can I provide?" Callie asked.

"Dr. Sinian apparently has many contacts that could be more helpful in our search. You are being asked to see her about this and have her locate it then have the SWAT Kats retrieve it." He told her.

"That's a fantastic idea! Who thought of that?" Callie said in pleased surprise.

Father Sebastian smiled and said, "Our angel."

Callie's eyes widened, "You're kidding he suggested the SWAT Kats! Now I've heard everything. I'm glad to see he's dropped his animosity finally." She said with a relieved smile.

"He understands the seriousness of his situation and has learned to tolerate many things he normally didn't and for that we can be very grateful. Now I have discharged my duty. Good luck on your part." Father Sebastian said warmly preparing to leave.

"Thank you. I'll get right on it today." Callie assured him seeing him out.

Turning back to her desk, she quickly picked up her phone and called Dr. Sinian. She asked to see her as soon as she was available. Abby suggested a place that actually had a church nearby where they could take their lunch and be sitting on holy ground to talk. Callie thought that was an excellent idea and they made plans to meet at one p.m.

At one o'clock, Callie met Abby outside a small deli. They ordered lunch and carried it toward a small church courtyard next to an ancient cemetery. No one was buried here anymore but it had a long history and had many church bishops buried in its grounds. They settled on a cement bench.

"Actually this is kinda nice." Callie said as she opened her sandwich and took a bite.

"Yes. It has a certain peaceful quality to it and I enjoy coming here once and a while." Abby said with a smile as she ate her sandwich.

They spoke of inconsequential things while they finished their lunch. They got down to serious business when they were drinking their lattes.

"Here's the deal Abby. We need to find a Mandara crystal. Apparently, our enemy has learned of our need and has succeeded in making any in the city vanish so our angel suggested we have you use your contacts in other countries to try to locate one. When you do, the SWAT Kats will be sent to retrieve it." Callie explained.

"Ahh...I see. Hmm...I can think of one or two contacts that might have what we need. I'll call as soon as I get back in my office. Don't worry, Callie, if there's one out there I'll find it. When I do, I take it, I should call you back?" She asked finishing her latte.

"Yes! Thanks Abby. I'll be waiting for your call. Hope its real soon, I have a bad feeling we are fast running out of time." Callie said worriedly.

Abby nodded and they both left the courtyard and parted for their own vehicles. Now it was just a waiting game until Dr. Sinian found what they needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 13: MadKat Makes the Scene

Abby Sinian closed the door to her office seeking privacy. Running through her mind the kats she felt would be able to help her, she opened her address book and looked up the first number, she glanced at the time and calculated the time differences before dialing the number.

She was fortunate and reached her colleague, after talking with him in his own language for a few minutes it was concluded he could not help her but knew where she might have better luck. She thanked him and called the next possibility. It would be the start of a frustrating search that would take her the rest of the day.

Not willing to wait for results from Dr. Sinian, Katzmer felt they should spread their chances and sent Rowena out of the city to some contacts of his. He hoped that one of them would be lucky.

While this search was going on, Feral was confronting the ridiculous pile of reports on his desk. Sighing, he sat down and began to dig through it. 'This is what I get for taking time for myself, but I refuse to regret it. It was the best morning of my life,' he thought taking a moment to savor again the memory of Rowena in his arms. With a pleasurable smile on his lips, he dug into his work with a lighter heart.

It was near the end of the day when an alert sounded. At the Megakat Asylum for the Insane and Katatonic someone had released Lenny Ringtail. That would normally not be a big problem and the police were well able to handle an escaped insane prisoner. Unfortunately, those same culprits had liberated the kat-in-the-box from the Enforcer evidence locker. This was horrific news.

The fact that no one could find Ringtail wasn't welcome news to Feral as he stood at the scene of the escape. Staring at the broken wall, Feral looked over the damage and scented the distinctive odor of sulfur. Scowling angrily and forcibly restraining the hellkat, Feral left the scene for the CSI team.

As he was driving away, his mind was working frantically for a way to defeat Madkat when he appeared. This was his father's greatest and worst interference to date. Nightstalker knew how powerful Madkat was and probably made a deal with the mad demon that inhabited the box. It would take his angelic powers and the SWAT Kats to defeat the thing. He pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ms. Briggs?" He called. "I need you to do me a favor."

Some fifteen minutes later, Feral was waiting beside his vehicle and staring up at the sky. He had told Ms. Briggs to have the SWAT Kats meet him at this abandoned factory not far from the asylum. He heard the roar before he saw the jet appear and move to land near him.

The pair jumped smoothly out of the cockpit and walked up to him.

"What's up Commander?" Razor asked.

"Ringtail has escaped with a little demonic assistance," he snarled angrily.

"Aw Crud!" T-Bone said in disgust. "But without his box he's not much trouble."

"Except if he were to get his paws on the box and that's why you're here isn't it Feral?" Razor said shrewdly.

"Got it in one, Razor. My father's minions liberated it from the evidence locker." Feral said grimly.

"Ohh that is definitely not good. Our weapons aren't effective against magic. Our only way to defeat him is to shoot the bells off his hat." T-Bone said equally grim.

"And he'll be ready for it this time and make it nearly impossible to accomplish." Razor added unhappily.

"Not if he were very distracted!" Feral said a plan blooming in his mind.

"What are you thinking?" T-Bone asked suspiciously afraid it wouldn't be something he'd like.

"I've discovered lately, that my hellkat is willing to fight crime though it's methods are a bit more brutal. It seems to be challenged by it or it's just defending it's territory, I'm not really sure which. Anyway, when we confront Madkat, I'll let the hellkat free. It will want to tangle with Madkat and because they are both magical they will cancel each other out and have to resort to brute force, something Madkat isn't prepared for." Feral said pleased with the solution.

"Ahh, you've got to be kidding! You would deliberately release the hellkat and bet that it would do what you want it to. That is a really big chance you're taking!" T-Bone object.

"I think I would be more familiar with my other half than you would, SWAT Kat! To me it's the only way to allow you two to shoot the bells off. The hellkat is not a distraction Madkat can ignore." Feral insisted.

"Okay, say it works out and we defeat Madkat, how do we get the hellkat to capitulate to you. This is its first opportunity to really be free for a significant period of time. It will not want to return that easily and since we are in the air with you, neither of us can reach and touch you." Razor said stating a very important point.

"When Madkat is defeated, I will be actively trying to restrain it. While its distracted by me, you get close enough. It's not a perfect plan but it's the only one I can see will work." Feral said conceding that it was a risky plan.

"We could just use a missile to toss some holy water on your hellkat. That would certainly get it's attention." T-Bone suggested.

"Yes, it would except it wouldn't just distract it would hurt!" Feral said dryly.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know that!" T-Bone said having the grace to look embarrassed.

"Tossing holy water is out but how about a large sanctified cross?" Razor asked thoughtfully.

Feral blinked in surprise, "Uh...well...yeah that would work alright if you can get close enough and it doesn't run off. Otherwise you will be chasing me all over Megakat City."

"Yeah, well that's the risk we'll have to take. I'll get it made right away and run it by Father Sebastian to have it blessed . We'd better get on that right now before Madkat shows, which shouldn't be too long in coming." Razor said urgently.

"So we're going with this mad plan?" T-Bone asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, looks like it buddy. He's right it's the best way and we always take the most dangerous methods anyway, so what else is new." Razor said shrugging his shoulders fatalistically.

T-Bone and Feral both snorted at that observation.

"How do you want me to reach you when Madkat appears," Feral asked.

"We monitor the enforcer band. Just give a yell, we'll hear you." T-Bone said simply.

He was surprised when Feral shook his head. "No, I can't have my enforcers involved in this. When we get the word of his appearance, we three will draw him away and I'll send my enforcers on a wild goose chase away from our battle. So, again, how do I reach you quickly?"

Sighing, Razor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device with their logo on it. "It's not the same as the one Callie has. It's signal will tell me it's you and not her reaching us. It has a locator so we will find you as long as you have it turned on and on your person." He told Feral.

Feral took the device and nodded. "It probably will be tonight he'll strike. Father's strongest at night, obviously, and wouldn't be above trying to add his interference to the fight," he said musingly.

"Oh that isn't news I wanted to hear!" T-Bone groaned.

"Then I guess loading the jet with holy water missiles **is** a good idea." Razor said grimly.

"Yeah, you are probably right, just try not to hit me, okay?" Feral warned grinning darkly.

"I'm not called **sure shot **for nothing!" Razor snorted at the slight. "Okay we better be off, I have a lot to do!"

Feral nodded and turned to leave. Razor had done the same, running for the jet with T-Bone close behind.

As Feral predicted, Madkat showed up near the Megakat Broadcasting Building as he had before. Old habits die hard. Feral signaled the SWAT Kats and when they showed up to harass Madkat, the creature popped out of sight. Knowing Madkat might come after them to get revenge, the SWAT Kats moved off as if searching for him but in reality drawing him away from the city center and toward a more deserted area.

The enforcers were not informed when Madkat reappeared and, as the SWAT Kats hoped, attacking them. Also, as Feral feared, gremlins appeared to distract and harass the duo. Razor got to use his holy water missiles and watched in satisfaction as the gremlins screamed when the water sprayed over them causing them to disintegrate into ash that floated to the ground.

Things weren't all that hunky dory though as Madkat did his very best to try and take down the Turbokat. Only T-Bone's skills as a pilot kept him out of his clutches and his magically destructive toys. On the ground, Feral had just arrived at the site of the battle. His hellkat was excited by the sight of gremlins and could feel the hidden demon possessing Madkat and was eagerly pressing to get out.

He'd never willingly allowed the hellkat to be free before so it wasn't easy for him to let go. As things got too hot for the SWAT Kats, Feral let the hellkat free. It was airborne in seconds and headed for Madkat. The demon inhabiting Ringtail was shocked and upset to see the hellkat. It attempted to leave by disappearing but it was too late. The hellkat latched on and negated its magic. The pair of combatants fell from the sky and hit the ground in a rolling ball of fighting and scratching with Madkat getting the worst of it since Ringtail had never been much of a fighter.

With Madkat out of the picture, the SWAT Kats were able to finish off the gremlins rather handily. When the sky was empty of enemies, they focused their attention on the battle below them. T-Bone brought the jet down until they were hovering really close.

"Okay, buddy, do your stuff!" T-Bone called out to his partner.

"I'm on it, T-Bone!" Razor said as he targeted the first of the three bells. When he destroyed it, Madkat screamed and fought against the hellkat harder but that only incited it to tear into the demon even more. In quick succession, Razor destroyed the other two bells, instantly, the demon vanished and Ringtail lay at the mercy of the bloodthirsty hellkat.

Not wanting to see Ringtail be ripped to bloody shreds and killed, Razor shot a holy water missile really close. When it hit the ground it sprayed the water close to the combatants. The hellkat screamed in anger and pain and sprang away from Ringtail. Furious, it took to the air heading straight for the Turbokat. Razor waited till the last possible instance to spring a big cross up from his top launcher. The hellkat screamed again and fell to the ground, a struggle of wills ensued for several tense minutes before Feral got the upper paw and changed back.

Exhausted, he lay, naked on his back, heaving for air and trying to get enough strength to stand.

T-Bone quickly landed the jet nearby and the two of them jumped out, running to Feral's side. To help Feral keep the hellkat contained, Razor wrapped his arms around the big tom and helped him to sit up.

Nearby, Ringtail was moaning pitifully. He was in very bad shape. T-Bone crouched down beside him and checked him over. He sucked in his breath, there wasn't a section of Ringtail that wasn't clawed badly or torn. He needed medical help quickly. T-Bone looked over at Feral and saw he was recovering quickly as he had been able to make clothes appear on himself.

"Hey, Commander, if you can, Ringtail's real bad. I think he'll need your special touch if he's to make it." T-Bone called over to him urgently.

Razor helped Feral to his feet and kept a paw on him as they walked over to Ringtail. Feral dropped to his knees heavily. He placed a paw on the injured kat's chest and concentrated. The glow from his paw spread over the whole body for several minutes and when it stopped, Ringtail was gasping in surprise and sitting up.

There was no fight left in him and he sat quietly waiting, too stunned at being healed and not able to accept how it had been done. Feral was huddled on himself on the ground. He was far too exhausted to get to his feet.

"T-Bone, bring me the kat-in-the-box," Feral asked thickly.

Surprised, T-Bone eyed the big kat a moment but did as he was asked and brought the cursed box to Feral. Razor helped Feral sit up and let the big tom lean against him for support while Feral took hold of the box.

His eyes and paws glowed as he began to chant. As he shouted the last word, there was a horrible screech and the box disintegrated. With its departure, Feral succumbed and collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Crud!" T-Bone breathed in shock. "What did he do?"

"Sounded like the same thing he did to that demon a few months back...he banished it back to the hell realm." Razor said in a hushed voice.

"Wow!" his partner said in amazement then looked down at Feral. "He paid big time for that last effort though. Guess we better take him to the church to recover," He said softly.

"Yeah, he's too exhausted to control the hellkat but I'm going to have to keep a hold of him just in case until we get him on holy ground, T-Bone." Razor said grimly.

"Okay, let me get Ringtail loaded then I'll help you with him." T-Bone said then went to collect the still shocked and quiet Ringtail. He pulled the kat up and hauled him to the jet's cargo hold, securing him in a jump seat. He pulled down another set for Razor and Feral then went down to retrieve them.

The two of them carried the big kat between them and deposited him into the seat. While T-Bone kept his paw on him while he strapped Feral in his seat, Razor was doing the same. Razor wrapped an arm around Feral's shoulders and let the big kat's head rest on his shoulder. With everyone secured, T-Bone lifted the jet and flew straight for St. Michaels.

He landed in the empty parking lot behind the church. Jumping down into the cargo hold, he walked up to the pair as Razor was undoing their seat belts. Hefting Feral into a seat carry again, they walked down the ramp. They halted a moment to close the ramp to keep Ringtail from leaving though it didn't look like the kat was in the here and now anyway.

Reaching the rear entry of the church, T-Bone rang the bell. A priest quickly opened the door and gaped at the three.

"Get Father Sebastian quickly," T-Bone ordered the shocked priest. Nodding, eyes still wide, the priest opened the door for them and then ran for Father Sebastian.

Razor and T-Bone carried Feral through the church and to his room. Father Sebastian caught up to them and quickly unlocked the door for them and opened it. The pair laid their burden down on the bed. Feral groaned and began to stir, his eyes opened slowly and a look of relief was on his face.

He turned his head and saw the three looking down at him. "Thank you. I didn't have enough strength left to hold it back." He said thickly.

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that. We'll let you get some rest now. We gotta take Ringtail back to the asylum." T-Bone told him.

"I take it we don't have to worry about Madkat anymore?" Razor asked.

"No! He's been returned to hell for good. No one will be willing to send him back not even my father." Feral said with satisfaction.

"That's great to hear. Take care big guy. See you all later." T-Bone said as he and Razor quickly made their exit.

"I'll wait to hear the details from you later, my son. Is there anything you need right now?" Father Sebastian asked solicitously.

"No, thank you, Father. I just need to rest." Feral said with a sigh.

"Then a good rest to you, my son." He told him and left closing the door softly behind him.

Feral used a little bit of energy to make his clothes depart to the chair except for his boxers. He was pleased things had worked out great and that he'd beat his father again. His last thought before sleep took him was, 'I wonder if Rowena would see me tonight?' A smile of anticipation graced his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 14: Chasing the Crystal

As she had the first time, Rowena slipped into Feral's room in the wee hours of the morning. She didn't know about the battle with Madkat since she had only gotten back to town near midnight. She'd caught a short nap at her grandfather's and decided to see her 'angel' in the morning.

She smiled in warm affection at the sight of the big tom sprawled on the too small bed in only his boxers. Moving to his side, she reached down and caressed his back in gentle strokes. He groaned in sleep and twitched but otherwise didn't wake.

'Perhaps he had a too eventful night,' she thought, then shrugged, undressed and squeezed in between the wall and his warm body. 'Might as well catch up on my sleep then,' she sighed to herself, drifting to sleep to the sound of his heart beat.

Feral woke slowly. The first thing he noted was a familiar scent filling his nose, the second was the warm body pressed against his own. Smiling lazily he rolled to his side causing her body to roll down against his chest in the hole he'd left. She grumbled in her sleep. Grinning, he leaned over and nuzzled her face.

She gasped, startled, but relaxed as her nose picked up his scent. Sighing she opened her eyes and smiled up at the grinning male looking down at her.

"Good morning love. I came in early this morning but couldn't wake you so decided to join you," she smirked at him.

"I'm glad you did and good morning to you too," he said warmly leaning down again to kiss her. They made out for several long minutes which led to more intense activity. An hour later, they lay wrapped together. Feral told her of his night and she told of her fruitless search.

"Well, at least your night was successful. I am getting truly frustrated with our inability to find just one crystal. It isn't even that rare but, thanks to you father, it is now," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry," he said softly kissing her cheek. "I hope Dr. Sinian has better luck."

"I sincerely hope so. I have a strong feeling time is against us," she said with a shiver.

He had no answer to that.

_Megakat Natural History Museum..._

Dr. Sinian was tired and frustrated. She had been on the phone until well after the museum closed. All her contacts so far didn't have what she wanted. She wasn't quite tapped out yet but she was becoming concerned. She wouldn't have thought Lord Nightstalker would have concerned himself with any place outside of Megakat City but she shouldn't take that for granted. She was in her office early to try some more of her contacts.

As she headed down the hall to her office she was hailed by one of her a fellow colleagues.

"Hey Abby, you're in early." Dr. Wilson called out to her.

"Oh, good morning Andy. Yes, I've got some calls to make." She smiled wanly at him.

"Anything I can help you with? You seem a bit stressed," he asked solicitously.

"Ah...well...I'm having some difficulties locating something that used to be rather easy to find but so far I haven't found a one and its rather urgent that I do." She said reluctant to reveal too much about what and why.

He smiled, "Well if you tell me what it is there might be a slight chance I might be able to help."

She studied him for a long minute. She had worked with Dr. Wilson a long time, he was responsible for maintaining the museum when she was away on digs and was a very efficient and excellent manager. She decided to take a chance.

"Well I need to find a Mandara Crystal about the size of a ping pong ball," she finally told him.

"A Mandara Crystal, heh?...hmmm...you know I saw one about that size in a friend's collection about a year ago. Want me to check with him and see if he'll part with it?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in pleased surprise. "Oh yes, I'd be grateful if you would. We'll pay him whatever he asks within reason, " she said excitedly.

"Alright. I take it there is some urgency on it?" He asked heading toward his office. Dr. Sinian followed him.

"Yes, we need it as soon as possible," she answered.

He nodded his understanding and went to his address book and looked up a number. Picking up the phone he dialed the number and waited. He seemed to have been fortunate and caught his friend in. After several long minutes of bringing each other up to date on each others lives, Dr. Wilson got to the point of the call. His face lit up when he received a positive answer. For the next twenty minutes, Dr. Wilson cajoled and pressed his friend to part with the crystal. Finally a price was agreed to. Now all that was left was the transfer and payment. He put his friend on hold a moment and turned to Dr. Sinian.

"Okay, you've got your deal. So how do you want to make the trade and payment?" He asked.

"Will he speak to me?" She asked.

He turned back to the phone and spoke a moment then handed the phone to her. "Go ahead! He understands that it is you making the purchase."

She smiled gratefully then took the phone from him, "Hello, yes. Thank you so much for being willing to sell the crystal...yes it is very important...no, I don't want it shipped. Because of the urgency and for security reasons I have someone who will be picking it up from you directly. I need your address and when you and the crystal will be ready for the transfer...no it's not necessary to wait that long... my pickup guys can get there within hours...yes they are fast...you'll know why when you see them...they will be coming by jet right to you...no I'm not pulling your leg. Yes, that will be fine. They will have the payment on them. What form do you want it in? Yes, that will be fine. Again thank you so very much for your help...You too. Good bye." Dr. Sinian told the caller then hung up. She grinned in relief at Dr. Wilson.

"Thank you very much. You don't know how important this is. You've done me a very great favor and I won't forget it," she told him warmly.

"That's quite alright, Abby. I'm just glad I could be of service." He said warmly waving off her thanks. She left his office in a happy mood. She couldn't wait to tell Callie.

Callie hung her phone up excitedly. Abby had come through and now it was time for the SWAT Kats to do their part. She fished the signaler out of her purse and activated it.

_Megakat Salvage Yard..._

Chance jerked his head up when the alarm went off near him. He reached out and snatched the special phone from the wall.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?"

"T-Bone! I need you and Razor to go to Dr. Sinian's office in two hours. She has an address for you to pick up a precious cargo." Callie said careful to not give to much away.

Chance frowned a moment trying to understand what Callie was alluding to then he remembered. "Right, two hours, the museum. We'll take are of it Ms. Briggs." He hung up the phone. Jake had arrived at his side and was waiting to be filled in. T-Bone did so with a grin.

"They found a crystal! I was beginning to worry they wouldn't." Jake said in relief.

"Yeah! Well we still got a couple of hours yet so let's see if we can clear these cars out of here in that time." Chance said. Jake nodded and went back to work.

Smiling to herself, Callie closed the communicator and dropped it back into her purse. She took out her cell phone next and speed dialed a number she had programmed in recently.

"Katzmer's Curios, how may I help you?" came the voice of Rowena.

"It's Callie. It's been found. Our delivery boys will be on their way to get it in two hours. Where do you want it delivered?" She asked.

Keeping her voice calm and ordinary, Rowena told her, "Let me check with my grandfather, hold just a minute." She rushed into the back room of the shop and said excitedly, "Grandfather! Ms. Briggs has found a crystal. She's sending the SWAT Kats out for it in two hours. She wants to know where you want it delivered?"

"That is good news! Have them take it to St. Michaels," he told her.

She blinked in surprise but did as he asked. She could hear the surprise in Callie's voice but she acknowledged the order and hung up.

"Why the church, grandfather?" She asked puzzled.

"I need to check the crystal and insure it is what we need then work on it there. I do not want anymore problems with keeping it while I work on it by having minions of hell interfering with me preparing the crystal," he explained.

"Oh, of course, anywhere but holy ground and Lord Nightstalker would be harassing us and trying to steal it. I should have remembered that," she said kicking herself for forgetting.

Katzmer just smiled and patted her on the back and sent her out to man the shop.

_Two hours later..._

"Well time to go buddy," T-Bone said as he finished dressing and headed for the Turbokat.

"Roger that, T-Bone," Razor said already on his way to the jet.

Within minutes they were in the air and heading for the museum. Landing in the rear of the huge building, they jumped out and ran to an entrance at the rear. Dr. Sinian was waiting for them just inside the door.

"Hello guys. Here is the address of the seller. Here is the check for payment," she said handing the paper and check to Razor who reached for it.

Razor's eyebrows lifted in surprise, 'The Katmandu Empire? You're joking?"

"That is the only one we have been able to find that our enemy hasn't yet made off with," she said tartly.

"Okay, okay...gotcha...let's go T-Bone," Razor said quickly not wanting Dr. Sinian to be annoyed with him. The stress was getting to them all.

Back in the jet and winging their way east, T-Bone poured on the power. It would take them at least an hour and a half to get there. The flight was uneventful, if boring, and they arrived at the address which was a huge estate in the mountains.

They landed in a field nearby and walked toward the gates to the home. The guards at the gate gaped at their visitors as they called their employer. The seller was stunned to see who was picking up the crystal but was very cooperative and offered them food and refreshments before their departure.

They accepted with relief, not in too big a hurry to take the boring flight back to soon but they didn't want to delay too long so after only twenty minutes and an excellent meal they were once more airborne with the crystal safely packed in a cushioned box stored between Razor's feet.

The trip back was not so easy. They had only gotten within two hundred miles of Megakat City when they were set upon. In minutes, the Turbokat was surrounded by gremlins and two hellkats.

"Crud! He wants this thing bad! You got enough ammo to handle these things, Razor?" T-Bone shouted as he put the jet through some elaborate maneuvers to try and shake their attackers.

"I made sure to reload last night," Razor said tightly as he shot missiles of holy water a short distance and had them detonate really close to the Turbokat so that they would pass through the spray. Many gremlins screamed and turned to dust when the water hit them. As for the hellkats he raised the cross from the upper turrent again.

The hellkats screamed and back offed but didn't leave the scene.

"Those two hellkats are going to be a problem, T-Bone. The cross only keeps them away but nothing we have will get rid of them though the holy water does cause them a lot of pain." Razor said grimly.

"Well at least you rid us of the gremlins. There's only one way we're going to get rid of those two and that's land at the church so hold on, I'm pushing the g's as much as I can handle to get us there quickly." T-Bone warned his partner.

"Don't go over three g's T-Bone. The crystal won't handle any higher," Razor cautioned.

"Roger," T-Bone acknowledged as he pushed the throttles forward on the jet and it shot through the sky like a rocket. The hellkats were caught by surprise but quickly flew hard and just barely caught up to the streaking jet but they could only fly just below and behind because of the cross still gleaming above the canopy.

They reached the city in ten minutes and the church two minutes later. T-Bone cut their speed rather abruptly causing the hellkats to pass them. Screaming furiously, the creatures tried one more time to bring down the jet before it could reach the church grounds but were unsuccessful and screamed in pain as they got to close to holy ground then they popped out of existence.

"We did it!" T-Bone crowed as the landed the jet in the tight open space just behind the church.

"Great flying , T-Bone." Razor said pleased at their success.

Grabbing the precious box from between his feet, Razor and T-Bone jumped to the ground and made for the back entrance to the church. Father Sebastian answered their knock. He had been waiting nervously for their return and was relieved to see them. He led them to the room he had set aside for Katzmer to work.

Katzmer came up to them as Razor held out the box. "Well here it is guys. Hope it was worth it. Nightstalker sent a bunch of hellions after us." Razor told them.

Katzmer took the box carefully from Razor and set it on the work bench he had set up. Opening the box he gently took out the crystal. Using his jeweler's eye piece he studied the crystal for several minutes. Everyone kept still, waiting for his verdict on the crystal's suitability.

Finally, Katzmer sighed in pleased relief, "It's perfect! I'll start my preparations immediately. As soon as I'm ready, I'll summon all of you."

"How long will it take?" Razor asked tensely.

"I can't hurry the work but I will try to have it ready in twenty-four hour," he said.

"Crud! You can bet Nightstalker is going to step up his efforts during this time. It's his last chance." Razor said worriedly.

"Maybe it would be wise for Commander Feral to stay in the church until then." Father Sebastian suggested hesitantly.

"That isn't a bad idea though I'm certain he'll hate it," T-Bone said in agreement. "We'll we better be off," Waving bye to everyone the SWAT Kats left the church for home.


	15. Chapter 15

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 15: The Battle for Feral

Feral was surprised to note that petty crimes had dropped to normal levels and the local gangs had gone into an apparent cease fire. It felt like his father had withdrawn his influence. Instead of being good news it boded something really bad to Feral's mind.

Since the harassing behavior hadn't got him what he wanted, Nightstalker appeared to be preparing to do something major, at least that's the way it seemed to his son.

He turned his chair around so that he could stare out the window, a pensive look on his face. Behind him, his door opened quietly and Rowena stepped in. Seeing he was preoccupied, she moved swiftly across the room and up his pedestal before he had registered he had company.

He jerked in surprise when a pair of warm arms encircled his neck but reflected in the glass he saw it was his lover and he relaxed. He reached a paw up and caressed her arm.

"What brings you to my office, love?" He rumbled softly.

"I have good news, Dr. Sinian was successful and my grandfather is now working on it," she murmured in his ear.

His face lit up and she smiled back at him before letting her face take on a more somber look. Seeing it, Feral carefully turned around then pulled her to his lap.

"What's that look for?" He asked in concern staring into her eyes.

"He won't give up. He still has twenty-four hours to try and stop us," she told him heavily.

"Ahh..." he said. He looked past her to the reports and statistics on his desk. "I'm afraid the reports I've been getting over the last forty-eight hours says you may be right, Rowena. I was just coming to that conclusion when you walked in," he sighed unhappily.

"Father Sebastian has suggested you should stay in the church until its done," she said softly.

"Normally, I'd agree that would be the most sensible thing to do, except father will ensure many kats will suffer as much as possible without my leadership. He will make sure I have to be at the heart of things to protect all that I have worked hard to accomplish," he said resignedly.

"I knew that would be your answer. He will make you pay dearly too!" She said in anguish. She straightened suddenly. "You will not be alone. Your protectors will stay by your side until you are safe," She said firmly a gleam of determination in her eyes.

He was already shaking his head. "I can't allow you to endanger yourself on my behalf..." he began to object.

She placed a finger across his mouth and leaned forward till their faces nearly touched. "You...have...no...choice!" She said tightly. "We are your protectors. I will be by your side and the SWAT Kats will hover over you. I know that Callie, Abby, and Father Sebastian cannot aid us directly on the battle field but in the background they can be of immense assistance with valuable information or other help. So you will not prevent us from being there...get used to it." Her tone brooking no argument.

He stared at her in shocked surprise. He didn't doubt she would do exactly what she said. He let his shoulders slump in defeat.

"I would be devastated if you were taken from me, Rowena." He said pleading with his eyes, asking her to not do this.

"As I would you, Ulysses but I've been trained to fight and by your side is where I'll be," she reassured him leaning down to kiss him putting an end to the argument.

Just a few hours later, the nightmare began. Turmoil was the first to appear. She slipped through the defense perimeter of the city and swooped down on city hall. Her squadron of technologically advanced jets strafed the building raining debris to the street.

Feral took his squadron up to meet her but her jets ran rings around them. They did manage to take a few down but not enough to end the fight. He spent more time gritting his teeth trying to contain the hellkat who wanted desperately to join the fight. But each time he nearly lost control his lover would reach a paw forward and grip his arm.

Too prevent anyone from realizing a civilian was on the flight line, Rowena was wearing an enforcer flight suit and helmet that hid her identity. He had not been happy to have her in his jet but soon accepted it when she proved to be an excellent gunner. He'd have to ask her later how she came by that skill.

The SWAT Kats arrived on the scene not too long after and began making inroads in her fleet.

Razor came prepared. They both knew Nightstalker would be making a last ditch effort, so he had revamped some of his more potent weapons. They came in handy now.

His banshee screaming missiles now were equipped with a much higher pitch. When he launched them, they attached themselves to the fighters and vibrated them to pieces. Soon the air was raining jet parts.

Screaming in fury over the comm, they heard Turmoil call a retreat. As fast as they had arrived, they disappeared just as quickly. Razor wasn't happy when they seemingly dropped off the radar allowing them to escape.

"They had to have had help to make themselves vanish that easily," he told his partner.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it. At least she's not chewing up city hall anymore," T-Bone agreed grimly.

"That's for sure, let's head home and wait for the next attack," Razor grumbled.

It wasn't long in coming. Viper apparently felt that constantly ripping off Bio Tech Labs wasn't enough. Taking the whole building was the name of the game this time. His mutant plants snuck up during the night and by morning the scientists weren't able to go to work. They stayed back in the parking lot and gaped at the mess their building had become. Thick spiny vines had sprung up all around the building preventing entry and his acid spitting plantimals flew around the perimeter making sure no one tried.

Feral had cars and tanks on the scene. He didn't bring the jets because he couldn't afford to lose any to the acid spitting plants. The SWAT Kats hovered over head and fumed.

"He's made sure we can't try that trick of freezing them again." T-Bone said with disgust. Heavy vines covered all the windows and the roof. They couldn't get close enough. "Got anything new to cut through that mess, Razor?"

"Well I can try my screamers and see what that does and I might have a few other things that might make a dent," Razor muttered distractedly as he set up a spray of missiles. "Banshee missiles away!" He barked as he launched his attack.

The Banshee's caused the all the plants to writhe in pain. The acid-spitting plants made short work of the missiles.

"Well all that did was make them mad," T-Bone grunted while dipping the jet away to avoid some angry plantimals.

"Hmm, well there's still my..." Razor began before he was interrupted by an angry cry from their radio. Lt Commander Steele was shouting that Feral had been snatched by a vine and dragged inside. The fool was ordering the tanks to fire on the plants...which they did and the plants just shrugged it off.

"Well that will keep the vines distracted but they'd already made a major mistake." T-Bone said grimly.

"Oh yeah! You got that right buddy. Viper really doesn't know what he's done." Razor agreed.

Inside the labs, the vine deposited Feral in a room that faced the battle below with Viper rubbing his paws in evil delight.

"Sssso Commander, what do you think of my plant army?" He hissed in his prisoner's face.

Feral struggled to keep the hellkat contained and growled at the lizard kat, "Whatever he's offered you Viper will never be enough to save you in the end."

Viper blinked at him in momentary confusion, then violently shook his head, "I don't know what kind of mind gamessss you're trying to play Feral but it doesssssn't matter. I'm going to clean out the labssss for the experimentssss and formulasss I need to take over thissss city," he gloated.

"Then why am I here?" Feral asked bluntly.

Viper looked a bit puzzled as if he really didn't know why he had taken the enforcer. Feral had a suspicion that he really didn't know.

"You will be witnesss to my greastessst triumph ever over your pitiful enforcerssss. Even the SSSWAT Katssss are no match for my plant army," he said recovering quickly from his momentary lapse.

'Yeah right, you wish...' Feral thought to himself as his hellkat made another strong effort to free itself. "I know you aren't going to believe me but if you want to live you'd better let me go because I can't hold onto my worst side much longer and though you disgust me, I'm not interested in seeing you resemble hamburger. Your choice but you better be quick about it!" Feral warned as he shuddered and grit his teeth.

Viper stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Moments later he'd lost his chance as Feral lost his hold on the hellkat. With a scream of triumph and unholy glee the hellkat sprang free of Feral. Viper was frozen in shock when the hellkat jumped him. Screaming in terror, Viper used his own natural weapons in desperation to free himself as well as calling on his plantimals for help.

Outside the building, the SWAT Kats noticed the plantimals suddenly rushing into the building.

"Guess Viper learned the hard way about why capturing Feral was a very bad idea," T-Bone said

in grim humor. Razor just snorted as they held their position and waited.

Inside, the hellkat spat flame at the attacking plantimals before they could spit acid at it. It's claws were buried deep into Viper's shoulders. The lizard kat was screaming in pain and struggling violently to get free to no avail. Very quickly his plant army was in flames, the huge vines were shrinking back to try to avoid the heat.

Feral was horrified, if his hellkat continued to burn the vegetation with all the chemicals around, it could cause a massive explosion that would bring the building down. He struggled to regain control but the hellkat was having far too much fun.

What Feral couldn't see was someone else was joining the party. It was grinning in malevolent satisfaction as it moved closer to the distracted hellkat.

Outside, Razor could see the vines pulling away from one section of the building.

"T-Bone, there's probably a fire in that area, that's why those plants are shrinking away. I can get in there and see if Feral needs a paw." Razor said urgently.

"Okay, buddy. Be careful and keep your radio open," T-Bone said worriedly.

"Roger!" Razor agreed quickly, then released his seat and jetted his way to the building. Tilting back he let the bottom of the ejector seat break through the window. Glass sprayed everywhere and captured the hellkat's attention. It's reddish gold eyes stared at Razor angrily as the cinnamon tom snapped his seat belt open and jumped to his feet.

Razor was horrified, behind the Feral hellkat was another hellkat much bigger than the Chief Enforcer. "Feral look out!" He shouted pointing and firing a tarpedo at the other hellkat.

The Feral hellkat whirled around still holding Viper and hissed at the intruder. He threw Viper's unconscious body at it just as Razor's tarpedo hit. Both ended up stuck against the wall. Before the Feral hellkat could turn back to the SWAT Kat behind it, Razor jumped close and wrapped his arms around it's wings. It howled angrily but was driven off and mortal Feral reappeared.

"Feral! Quick!" Razor shouted pointing at the pinned hellkat that was fast getting itself free of the goo.

Feral struggled to his feet with Razor's help, held his paws out and rapidly spat out the banishment spell. The spell struck the hellkat just as it tossed Viper away and charged the pair in front of it. It screamed in fury and fear before vanishing from sight.

Feral legs slid out from under him dragging Razor with him to the floor. He was too exhausted to make clothes as yet so Razor simply held him against his chest while the big tom panted and tried to regain his strength.

"Razor is everything alright in there?" Came the anxious voice of his partner over his comm.

"Everything's fine, buddy. We won. Feral's exhausted and I'm waiting until he recovers enough to get clothing on again."

"Roger that, Razor. Let me know when to come close to get you," T-Bone said in relief.

"Will do!" Razor said with a sigh. As he waited for Feral to recover, he used a small foam missile from his glovatrix to put out the fires in the room.

It took Feral some ten minutes to regain enough strength to flick clothing on and get to his feet. Razor kept a light paw on his arm as they moved closer to Viper.

The lizard kat wasn't dead but he didn't look good. He was still unconscious too. Sighing, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion, Feral just looked down at the criminal.

"I know its hard to be willing to help him but you know you can't leave him like that," Razor said quietly knowing exactly what was passing through Feral's mind because he was thinking the same thing.

Feral said thickly, "I know...but he's such a pain in the tail..."

"Yeah he is that!" Razor commiserated as he continued to help Feral stay on his feet as he reached down and placed a paw on Viper and healed him just enough to save his life but not enough to let him forget his near death experience.

"Okay, T-Bone! We're ready to get out of here. Can you put the jet on auto?" Razor asked, uncertain if the coast was clear enough for T-Bone to risk it.

"Yeah, the plants are just slithering off now. Be right there!" T-Bone told him.

Soon the Turbokat was hovering just above the room they were in. T-Bone climbed aboard the carry basket and lowered it till he was level with the broken window. He lightly jumped into the room.

"Wow! What a mess!" He commented when strode across the floor toward them. He reached down and hefted Viper into his arms and carried him to the basket while Razor helped Feral behind him.

T-Bone went up first then sent the basket back down to them. They climbed on and were carried aloft. As they got off in the cargo hold they could see Viper laying strapped to a pad on the floor for the trip to the ground.

"Where do you want us to take you Commander?" Razor asked as he helped him sit on a jump seat he'd pulled down from the wall.

"I need to be down there directing the clean up," He answered wearily.

"You really should just go to the church and rest. I can't stay near without your enforcers becoming suspicious," Razor told him.

"It's alright, Rowena is down there and is probably a bit pissed that she couldn't prevent me from being taken and is fuming that she doesn't know what went on though I'm sure she's figured you two were with me." He said with a sigh.

"Rowena? I didn't know she was ghosting you. How do you explain her presence?" Razor asked in surprise.

He snorted, he just couldn't keep secrets from his protectors. It would reduce their effectiveness. He sorta missed his privacy at times though. "She's my lover," he said flatly.

Razor's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Huh! Well that's certainly news and I guess that means the circle around you is complete at last," he smirked. Feral just snorted in response. "T-Bone, take Feral down in front of the building, he's got someone waiting for him," he instructed his partner.

"Roger!" Came T-Bone's slightly puzzled response but he asked no questions knowing Razor would fill him in later. He landed the jet in the empty parking lot and opened the cargo door.

Steele, a small detachment of enforcers and Rowena rushed to the jet. Steele was shocked when he saw Viper's condition but said nothing as he had the enforcers take them into custody. Rowena went to Feral's side and replaced Razor as his protector and helped him leave the cargo hold.

She nodded at them in relief and they nodded back. Minutes later they were back in the air and heading home. Rowena kept close to Feral while he got cleanup started then drove him back to headquarters to write the report on it. She would wait until they were alone in the church to question him about what went on with Viper.


	16. Chapter 16

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

Chapter 16: The Final Skirmish

A roar of fury sent hellkats and gremlins scurrying for cover. Lord Nightstalker was in a state of fiery anger. All his plans were failing. His son continued to successfully elude him and now his circle of protectors was complete.

When that protective amulet was completed, he would have to wait a very long time and be watchful to catch his son without it's protection. He sent another volley of fire across the room in his pique nearly singeing his second in command, Damian.

Damian scowled and wished, not for the first time, that he was still on the battlefield. Lord Nightstalker had been more than a little unhappy when he arrived back from the skirmish, to inform his master that the 'distraction maneuver' was going badly. The angelic defenders were getting the upper hand against the uprising Nightstalker had caused. Since then, his master had been storming around his palace in a savage fury.

"Shrader!" Lord Nightstalker bellowed for his minion, he turned to his second and snarled, "There is only one chance left before that fool of a demon hunter succeeds in finishing the amulet. They think themselves safe behind the walls of the church in many ways they are correct. But there is one way and it is very dark magic but it will allow one of my hellkats to stand on holy ground without harm and do what must be done." He snarled tautly.

Damian brows lifted and his wings shifted uneasily. "That is a dangerous path to take sire! The punishment if caught..." he said shuddering unable to finish the warning. Just the thought of the Dark Prince getting wind of what Lord Nightstalker intended to do was too horrific to imagine.

Nightstalker's eyes glittered with madness, "I **will** have my son!" He hissed. Damian wisely made no further comment as the hellkat, Shrader, rushed into the room.

"I have a mission for you, Shrader. You will not fail me!" Nightstalker said coldly staring down at his submissive minion kneeling before him.

Shrader shuddered in fear. Whatever his lord had planned, it would be he who would suffer horribly when it failed. His cold heart shrank with terror because he just knew this mission was going to fail spectacularly. He said nothing of his certainty as his lord gave him his instructions.

In St. Michaels, Katzmer was placing the first of many protective spells on the amulet. Finished, he carefully wrapped the crystal in its silk covering then placed it in its carrying box. Picking it up he went to find Father Sebastian.

He located the priest just finishing evening devotions.

"Ahh...good evening Lorimer!" Father Sebastian greeted him warmly.

"It's done Father! Time to call in the protectors." Katzmer told him briskly.

The priest nodded and led the way to his office. Katzmer pulled out his cell phone to call his granddaughter while Father Sebastian put in a call to Ms. Briggs. Next he called Dr. Sinian while Katzmer signaled the SWAT Kats. He already knew Rowena was with Feral so they would be coming together.

Some thirty minutes later, Dr. Sinian was the first to appear. Katzmer told the priest that he needed to do each person individually. So he waited in the room where he had worked on the amulet, for each protector to come to him.

Dr. Sinian stepped into the room and Father Sebastian closed the door behind her. She walked over to Katzmer who was unwrapping the crystal.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she looked down at the exquisitely shaped amber crystal with it's strong gold chain.

"Thank you. It's the most difficult piece I've ever done. I'm quite proud of how it came out." Katzmer said in pleasure. "Now, if you would please hold this in your paws so I may initiate the spell to infuse a bit of your life energy into it," he instructed.

Abby nodded and carefully cradled the crystal amulet in her palms. She listened attentively while Katzmer began to chant. Within minutes she felt the crystal get warm and begin to glow softly. Less than three minutes later, it stopped and Katzmer held out the silk for her to place it on.

"Interesting spell," she complimented him. He nodded his thanks and opened the door. Ms. Briggs was waiting outside. She smiled at Abby as they passed each other. Abby walked into the sacristy and found the SWAT Kats waiting a bit nervously.

"Hi Dr. Sinian, how'd it go?" T-Bone asked.

"No problem. The amulet is very beautifully crafted. Mr. Katzmer does fine work. The spell is interesting too. It causes the crystal to glow and warm your palm a moment then its over." She told him to ease his fears. T-Bone sighed in relief. He hated magic but knew this was important.

Callie walked toward them. "One of you go on in," she told them. Razor shrugged and went first. Only ten minutes later, he returned smiling and T-Bone sighed and took his turn. Before he returned to the sacristy, Feral and Rowena arrived.

"Good evening, Commander!" Father Sebastian called to him. Feral nodded grimly.

"Not to put a damper on things..." he began when T-Bone walked back into the room. Rowena smiled understandingly at her lover then went to see her grandfather. The others turned their attention on Feral. "I've had a premonition that things are going to get very dangerous very soon. We need to be on our guard."

"Did you get a feel for what we may be looking for?" Razor asked seriously as he looked around the church, checking to see how they could best defend themselves here. He had made sure he and T-Bone were armed with holy water, crosses, tarpedoes, and anything else he thought would help them.

"I can only guess that my father may use some ancient method or spell to breach holy ground. I know he can only send one thing through the breach and if I had to guess, it would be the hellkat, Shrader." Feral said thoughtfully.

"With all of us prepared and armed, I don't see how he expected to take you?" T-Bone said scowling in puzzlement.

"Neither do I, actually, but my father is determined to have me," Feral said shrugging his shoulders in resignation.

At that moment, Katzmer and his granddaughter reentered the sacristy. "We should do this quickly. Please gather in a circle with the Commander and Father Sebastian in the center." Katzmer instructed. Before they complied, Father Sebastian handed out small vials of holy water on a chain to wear. They each put it around their neck except Feral.

Feral nervously took his position in the circle facing Father Sebastian. Katzmer held the silk covered amulet out to the priest and bade him take it. Father Sebastian carefully took the amulet from the silk cloth and waited. Around them, the protectors clasped paws.

"Hold your palms upward with the amulet cradled in them, Father. Now, Commander, place your palms down on his. Do not let go no matter what happens or the spell will be broken and we will have to start again. Understood?" Katzmer asked the pair. Both nodded their heads.

Taking a deep breath, Katzmer began the spell. He had barely spoken three words before there was a loud crack and a spew of sulfurous fumes filled the air near them. It burned eyes and lungs, causing them to cough and gasp. Out of the fumes burst Shrader. He snatched Feral in his arms.

Reacting swiftly, the SWAT Kats fired holy water on the hellkat. Both Shrader and Feral screamed in pain but the hellkat did not let go of Feral. He began to drag the Commander back toward the doors leading outside.

It was apparent to all, that the hellkat could not return the way it had come so it was heading for outside where its master could snatch it back.

Callie had managed to get free of the gas cloud and into free air, she saw Feral struggling furiously to free himself as he was being dragged quickly to the front doors. Being the closest, she stuck out a foot and tripped the hellkat sending it and it's prisoner sprawling on the floor.

Shrader screamed as it came in contact with holy ground. It was bad enough to be surrounded by it and running on it but to be completely laying on it was agony. Hissing and belching flames at the interfering female, Shrader struggled to its feet. Callie had ducked down behind a pew as Feral used the opportunity to roll away then jumped to his feet, fleeing back down the aisle toward his protectors. The SWAT Kats caught up to him the same time Shrader snatched his prize once more by the coat.

Feral was jerked backward off his feet. Snarling furiously, the Commander used a pew to kick himself backward harder flattening the hellkat back to the floor again.

Shrader was wild with pain but knew it couldn't fail. It's pain now wouldn't compare with what it'd suffer from Lord Nightstalker. Though it hurt terribly it stayed on its knees and lunged again for Feral who was just regaining his feet.

It was too late, the SWAT Kats had managed to get close. T-Bone grabbed Feral and yanked him forward while Razor leaped the pews on the side near them and shot a tarpedo at the hellkat pinning it screaming to the floor.

The hellkat was beside itself in terror. It glowed hotly to melt the tar and despite the stickiness opened its wings and hurled itself skyward. Hovering out of reach, it took a precious second to study the scene.

Feral and the SWAT Kats were just below it with the others standing clustered out of the battle area near the alter. Two others were guarding the doors to the outside and they were holding those damnable jade amulets.

The protection Shrader wore was beginning to wear off and it could feel the pressure of this holy place trying to force him to leave. It could not fail. Once more sending flames toward the protectors, scattering them especially the pair near the doors before they could chant a banishment spell, it created chaos so that it could swoop down and snatch Feral.

As its claws nearly grabbed its prize, a jade amulet was shoved into its face. It had only seconds to stare at the thing incredulously before it was banished, howling in terror.

The room fell into silence. Here and there a small fire burned. Everyone slowly gathered again, Razor and T-Bone grabbed fire extinguishers and put out the fires. The damage to the inside of the church was terrible. Pews, carpets and a little of the walls, the alter all had suffered some damage.

Feral looked at Rowena with surprise and pleasure. It had been she who had managed to get close enough to use her jade amulet and bark the banishment spell hurriedly in those few precious seconds before Shrader had reached for him.

Smiling joyfully, Feral gathered her in his arms and kissed her soundly. Pulling back a few minutes later, he caressed her cheek with a paw, "Thank you, my love. That was wonderfully played," he said to her gratefully.

"You are welcome, my love," Rowena said pressing closer to him in relief. She had been so afraid she wouldn't make it in time but all was well now.

"Though the hellkat has been sent back we still must complete the ritual. Please take your places again. Father, do you still have the amulet?" Katzmer asked anxiously.

"I do indeed, my son. Thankfully, I was able to slip it in my robes before it could be lost," the priest assured him smiling.

"Wonderful. Places then everyone!" the old kat ordered.

Quickly, everyone retook their places. Katzmer chanted the spell once again. For a few moments everyone within and without the circle glowed then it vanished. Everyone released their paws and Katzmer stepped forward.

"Take the amulet Commander and place it around your neck," he instructed.

Feral reached for the chain and drew the amulet from Father Sebastian's silk covered paws and placed it around his neck. He smiled at all of them.

"Thank you! I'm grateful to all of you for your hard work. I only hope I live up to your expectations," He said humbly.

"Don't worry Commander, we'll make sure you do." T-Bone smirked. There were bursts of laughter and smiles at that comment.

Everyone slapped him on the back and felt a great sense of accomplishment. They had an angel on their side and it felt good.

"I'll allocate some funds toward St. Michaels to repair the damage." Callie told Father Sebastian who smiled gratefully.

"We can do some cleanup now so that it can be used while you are waiting to get it repaired." Razor suggested. The others agreed and got to work sweeping, moping, and clearing away the debris.

Father Sebastian was relieved to receive the help and in very little time the church was as tidy as it was going to get. His priests were a little shocked to see the damage. Father Sebastian had his clergy hiding in safety in the crypts. He had only told them a holy war between good and evil was going to happen and to stay hidden.

They were a bit concerned for their leader's sanity but did as he asked but when they had been asked to help clean up the church they were shocked at the fire damage and the distinct lingering odor of sulfur in the air. With eyes wide, they hurriedly helped these important people clean up.

Seeing the Chief Enforcer working side by side with the SWAT Kats, the Deputy Mayor, Dr. Sinian and two strangers together as they restored the church made them confused and curious as to what had gone on here but they would have to accept that they would never know the answers.

_Epilog..._

The Dark Prince was furious. He had been told of the fiasco and had been reminded of the breach of a holy covenant between his realm and heaven. He had promised to punish the miscreant. Lord Nightstalker found himself staked out on a barren rock in the bowels of hell naked while he was scourged repeatedly by gremlins for years with only his screams as company.

Feral was enjoying a leisurely morning in bed on a perfectly beautiful sunny weekend. Rowena was curled next to him after an early bout of lovemaking. His fingers caressed the amulet around his neck. He had never been happier in his life than he was right now. As he lay there, his eyes sleepily staring at the sunlight pouring in, the light seemed to intensify. Smiling warmly, his mother appeared floating in the air and not materializing completely.

"It is good to see you are happy my son," she whispered softly.

"Thank you mother, I am very happy. You were right and now I'm as safe as I can be. Do you know what's happened to my father?" He asked curiously.

She sighed, "He has displeased the Dark Prince with his plot and is now suffering for his stupidity."

"Justly deserved," Feral said grimly satisfied.

She smiled sadly a moment, "Yes, he deserved it but it is still a terrible thing to endure. Anyway, I just wanted to see you and your lovely mate. Take care my son and know my love is always there for you."

"Thank you mother, I love you too," he murmured warmly watching her image slowly disappear.

THE END


End file.
